Riku's Nobody
by Toshi-Ama
Summary: As it says, Riku has a nobody, and the gang loves him. But what happens when they find out he is destined to kill Riku? Oh conflict...too many pairing, cheesy humor, Own characters are mine! and Laurens.... R&R I SHALL LOVE YOU
1. Introduction

**Toshi Ama: Yay! This is my first parody!**

**Sora: CONGRATS**

**Riku: (walks in and sees Me and Sora partying)**

**Riku: HEY! Why wasn't I invited?**

**Toshi Ama: Because you didn't bring chips!**

**Sora: ( sticks tounge out at Riku) Haha I brought Cheetos!**

**Riku: Can I have one?**

**Toshi Ama: SURE! But first, the PARODY!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or ( sigh) Stud Muffin Cloud. BUT I DO OWN KONATSU!**

**Kiyone-Chan: And I own REIKO!**

**Toshi Ama: SO! My chatacters name means Coconut!**

**Kiyone-Chan: Mine has two keyblades!**

**Toshi Ama: True...**

**Toshi Ama: NOW to the PARODY!**

**R&R! First Parody!**

**Get busy livin or get budy dieing**

**Toshi Ama**

_Where am I_

_What's going on..._

_" Don't worry Riku, it will all be over soon" said a voice._

RRRIIIINGGG. Riku bolted upright and leaned over to turn off his alarm clock. He scratched his head. " Another nightmare. Why do I keep having these

dreams, it happend so long ago" he said to himslef. Riku got out of bed and got dressed ( A/N: KH2 Riku ). He went down the steps to the kitchen and grabbed a poptart of

the table. He barely got one foot out the door before his mother came in the kitchen. " Where are you going baby" she called. " Gotta go meet Sora and Kairi at the

Seaside Shack" he said, running out the door.

I was 8:00 saturday morning. Riku squinted and held his arm to his face as the summer sun blinded him. He walked over to the dock and jumped into his boat. While

untieing it he noticed Sora and Kairi's boats weren't there. " Hmm. I wonder where they are" he thought as he rowed toward Destiny Islands. Riku tied up his boat and

walked on the beach. " Head Up" called a voice. Riku whirled around just as a spikey brunnette jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. " Get off me Sora", he said.

Sora stood up and brushed the sand out of his hair. " I tooooold you not to do that Sora, but Nooooo, don't listen to me- " Oh be quiet Kairi" Sora said. Kairi glared at him

then pouted. " Besides, Riku's okay, right buddy", Sora said, giving him a noogie ( A/N: spelling?) with his foot. " Yeah I guess" Riku said, standing up. Riku brushed his

long silver hair back into place and looked around. He turned to Sora and gave him an evil grin.

" Race you to the Shack" he said, alinning himself with a tree for a starting spot. Sora, who was cleaning his ears, quickly caught on and stood next to him. " On your

mark...get set... GOOO" yelled Kairi. Sora and Riku dashed off. Kairi was yelling for them, and Riku and Sora were laughing. Sora shoved Riku, who wobbled, then

shoved him right back. Suddenly, Riku cried out in pain. He clutched his chest and fell to the ground. " RIKU" Kairi yelled, running up from down the beach. Sora dropped

down to help his friend. " Wh-whats wrong, R-r-riku" he said, shaking in fear. " It-ah- feels like my-ooh ow- my heart has- was all Riku could get out before he fainted. The

last thing he saw was Sora shaking him and Kairi calling his name.

Riku woke up. He looked around. He was in his room. " Man, I need to clean up in here", he said, picking up a moldy apple core. He pulled of the covers and trudged down

the steps. He heard his mom singing and as he turned the corner saw her cooking breakfast. " Morning", he grumbled, grabbing a poptart. " Oh, sweetie, your up!", she

said, pinching his cheeks in delight, " I was so worried about you and thought you- " I'm fine" he protested, smacking her hand away. " Well, Riky-Poo, you've been asleep

for two days", she cooed. " WHAT" he yelled. " Yeah, I called a doctor. He couldn't find anything wrong though- HEY! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU GET BACK

HERE" his mom called as Riku ran out the door. He ran straight to the dock and jummped in his boat. When he arrived at Destiny Islands he looked around. " Where could

those two lovebirds be" he wondered. He decided to check the Secret Cave, since it was right there in his path. When he got to the entrance, he heard voices. Thinking it

was Sora and Kairi, he decided to scare them. When he turned the corner, his jaw dropped. " Oh...my...god"

**Toshi Ama: DUN DUN DUN, Cliff Hanger!**

**Riku: Who was in the cave?**

**Riku: Was it YOU and CLOUD again?**

**Toshi Ama: HEY! If Stud Muffin Cloud was alive, I would have him chained in my bedroom, not some smelly old cave!**

**Riku: Whats the difference?**

**Toshi Ama: Why you little ( grabs Riku and shoves him into bowling bag)**

**Riku: mmmmmmm mmmm mm**

**Aerith: CLOUD! How could you do this to me sniffle sniffle**

**Cloud: WHAT! IT was a one night thing, plus, I was drunk**

**Toshi Ama: WHAT! You never told me that!**

**Aerith: ( slaps Cloud and walks away)**

**Cloud:AERITH NOOOOO**

**Toshi Ama: ( stands dangerously close to Cloud) I stil love you. Tee hee hee hee**

**Cloud: Uh, I gotta go... away... forever...soo...BYE**

**Toshi Ama: NOOOOOOOOOO**

**Toshi Ama: Well anyways, hoped you liked the introduction! Please R&R**

**Tune in for Chapter 1!**


	2. A New Encounter

**Toshi Ama: HEY! Thanks a bunch to LAUREN! The smart one!**

**Lauren: CHEESE!**

**Toshi Ama: I take that back...**

**Lauren: Why?**

**Toshi Ama: Well, thanks for R&R! LOVE TO MY PEEPS! HERES CHAPTER ONE!**

Sora was walking up the path to Kairi's when she popped out of the bushes next to him and jumped on his back, which caused Sora tostumble over. " Get off me Kairi" he

said, and she jumped off. " Let's go see Riku", she said, clapping her hands in excitement. Before he could say no, she was dragging him up the steps. He rang the

doorbell and turned to Kairi. She wasn't there. He looked back and she was at the dock, standing by the dock. She moved her hands as to say " Go on, go on". He turned

back at the door. Riku's mother opened the door. " Hey Sora! Does your mother need that ointment for your rash again?" she said. Sora could hear Kairi giggling. " No,

umm, we I mean I was wondereing if Riku was there" he asked. " No, I'm sorry. He left to Destiny Islands about an hour ago" she said. " Thanks" Sora said, running to

Kairi. They got into their boats and rowed to Destiny Islands. They docked their boats and walked ashore. " Lets check the secret cave" Sora said. When they entered the

cave, they heard Riku's voice, and another one. A males. One they never heard before. When the two turned the corner. They saw Riku, and a boy. " Hey guys. This is

Konatsu. He, hes my, nobody", Riku choked out. " YOUR WHAT!" Sora said, shocked at what his friend had just said. Sora looked over at the boy. He was tall, not

exactly Riku's height, but taller then himself. He had hair like Riku's when he was 14, and it was a dark purple color. He was wearing a black shirt with a paupou fruit on it

that was short sleeves. He was also wearing blue jeans and white Adidas. He looked at Sora. " The reason my heart felt weird that day is because Konatsu found me, and

we were connected" Riku explained. " But, wait. How could this be? You were never a heartless" Sora said, puzzled. Konatsu sat up, but Riku gave him an angry look.

"No", Riku snarled, " I wasn't" Konatsu looked down, then back up and looked around the room. He spotted Kairi. " Well hello beautiful" he said. Kairi blushed and giggled,

and Sora's face turned red with anger. " You wouldn't mind if this pretty young lady showed me around the island, would you" Konatsu asked. " Well, actually I think that-

" Thanks Sora" Kairi said. She grabbed Konatsu's hand and they ran out the cave. Sora sighed an angry sigh and slid to the cave floor. Riku started to giggle, then snicker

, then, he was in hysterics. " Whats so funny" Sora snapped. " The fact that you ket Konatsu walk right out of here with Kairi" he said, brushing a tear from his eye. " Hold

on" Sora said. All in that instant, a flash of light appeared and out came Roxas. Roxas bashed Sora on the head. " YOU IDIOT! YOU LET HIM LEAVE WITH KAIRI!" he

said. " HEY! SHE WOULDN"T LET ME FINISH OH OTHER HALF!" he yelled back. The two boys clashed and rolled on the floor, slapping and punching. Riku, who does

like a good fight, left the two sissys to fight and stepped out of the cave. " WIMP" " BABY" " SPIKEY HAIRED FREAK" " GUYS! I think you should come out here" Riku

called. The two boys stopped and walked out of the cave. Roxas and Sora stopped. From the direction of the Seaside Shack, up strolled Konatsu, with Kairi gawking at

him on his right side, and Namine gawking on the left. Roxas and Sora's faces turned red, and you could tell they were pissed off. Riku was rolling in the sand he was

laughing so hard. " Whats so funny Riku, YOUR not the one with them, KONATSU is" Roxas smirked, trying to get at Riku. " Well, at least they aren't my GIRLFRIENDS

now are they" he said, laughing even harder then before. Roxas thought of something to say, but didn't say anything. " Neither one are our girlfriends" Sora said. Roxas

elbowed him in the rib. " I know, but I also know that you both like them" Riku said, sitting up. " Hey! Let's go talk to Leon. Maybe he will know what to do" Sora said. "

Sure, fine. But how will we get there" Riku said. " Well, the king said that if I ever needed the gummi ship, to whistle, and one will come" Sora replyed. " Well, Sora, call

the girls and tell them our plan, I'll get things we'll need from the store" Riku said, then he whistled. " Good luck" he said in a sarcastic voice. Sora whipped out his cell

phone and dialed Kairi's cell. " Hello" " Yo " " What up" " Nothin wats goin on" " Were gonna go to Leons, you girls and Konatsu are comin to, where are you" " By the

Paupou Tree-ee-EEEE KONATSU STOP! Don't touch me there, not while Im on the phone. Well, I gotta go Sora, talk to you in a minutEEE KONASTU WHAT DID I JUST

SAY" Then the phone clicked. She hung up. Sora's face was redder then a tomatoe, and Roxas heard the whole thing. " Tough man, tough" he said, patting Sora on the s

shoulder to calm him down. Riku came back 30 min. later with 4 suitcases. " Okay, let's go. Where are the girls" he asked. Sora, stopped dead in his tracks, then puched

the tree next him and walked away. " Uh, whats wrong with him" Riku asked. Roxas explained the phone conversation, and Riku shook his head. " Well that sucks" he

said. Roxas nodded in agreement. The trio walked to the tree, with Sora in the front and the other two in the back. Sora stopped and stood on a tree opposite the Paopou t

tree, where Kairi, Namine, and Konatsu were laughing. Riku and Roxas looked at each other. Roxas grunted to get their attention. " Oh, hey Roxas" Namine said. " Hey"

Roxas said. " Whats wrong, you seem sad " Namine said. " Nothing of your concern" he muttered. " Oh, look. Theres the ship" Riku said. They all looked up to the sky. A

big ship descended onto the beach. The six scrambled to the beach and got on board the huge air ship. " Wow" exclaimed Kairi. She had never been on a gummi ship,

and Sora was the only one who had. " Bedrooms left door all down the hall, Kitchen door third on the right. NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY go into the 7th door on the

left. Do you hear me, no one" he said in the most serious voice they had ever heard him speak in. " Yeah" they said. Kairi and Namine ran into the long hallway that had 4

doors, two on each side. " Ok, Me and Namine in one room, Riku and Konatsu in another, and Sora and Roxas in another, ok, ok" Kairi said. The two girls grabbed a

suitcase and went into a room. Sora and Roxas grabbed another and went into their room, and Riku and Konatsu did the same. About 10 min. later they all came back

into the hallway. " Ok, the last suitcase has the food. Someone take it to the kitchen" Riku said. Kairi and Namine grabbed the bag and walked into the door leading to the

kitchen. " Roxas, I need you " Sora said. Roxas nodded and followed Sora into the 7th door on the left. Riku and Konatsu looked at each other. After a few minutes Kairi

and Namine walked into the hall. They saw Konatsu and Riku with their ears against the 7th door on the left. " RIKU! KONATSU! Sora told us NOT to go in there" Kairi

yelled. Her and Namine ran up to them. " Sora took Roxas into their, and we are listening to them- suddeny, the door handle moved. The group ran away from the door to

the door to the kitchen and stood in a postition as to say " We've been here all the time". " So, that's why you don't want us in there. I see why " Roxas said as him and

Sora walked out. Sora locked the door behind them. He looked over at Kairi, then turned to Riku. " I need some help flyin the ship. I just need two people. You and Roxas

think you could do it" Sora asked. " No sweat captain " Riku said, saluting Sora and giving him a goofy grin. Sora smiled. " Good. Let's go" he said. The three boys walked

down the hall and walked through the door marked " CONTROL ROOM" They finally took of.

4 hours pass...

It was 12:34 pm. Namine woke up. Her stomach growled. She remembered she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She looked over at Kairi. Kairi had one arm hanging

off the bed and was drooling. Namine giggled then got up. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. " You, what are you doing"

8 hours pass...

Kairi woke up. She looked over and noticed Namine wasn't in her bed. She looked at the clock. It was 8:34. Kairi got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Everyone but

Sora was there, eating and talking. " Morning Kai" Konatsu said. " Morning" she said. " Say, wheres Sora" she asked. " He never went to sleep, said he had to stay up

and watch the screen, make sure no heartless attacked" Roxas said, taking a bite out of a muffin. " Oh" she said. Kairi pulled up a chair next to Konatsu and grabbed a

blueberry muffin. " Sleep good" Namine asked. " Mm-hmm" she said, gulping down her muffin. " RIKU! GET OVER HERE STAT!" came a voice. Riku bolted up and ran out

of the kitchen. " What was that" Roxas said. Everybody got up and ran to the control room. "Whats wrong Sora" Riku said, bloting into the control room" " I don't know,

there is a big black ball of darkness in the Bailey of Hollow Bastien" Sora said, pushing buttons until a huge image of Hollow Bastien appeared on the screen. A big blob

was visible on the Bailey. " Lets check it out when we get there, ok" Riku said, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. He nodded and yawned. " You need sleep, buddy. You

need to stop obsessing about- " IM FINE, SHEESH" Sora said. He looked up. He noticed that everyone was there in the door. " Oh, hey" he grumbled. He stood up and

walked past them all. " Whats his problem, didn't get his beauty sleep" Roxas said.

2 hours pass...

" Sora... wake up... we are about to land in Hollow Bastien" said Riku. Sora sat up. He got up and walked past Riku. They went into the control room to make a smooth

landing. The plane landed and the six of them got off to go find Leon.

" Theres Clouds house up ahead, maybe Leons there" Sora said, pointing to a big house on top of a hill. The gang walked up and hill and rang the doorbell. A maid

answered. " Hola Senors, me llama Maria, y tu" she said. " Oh, me llama Sora, mis amigas ( and he names them) umm, Donde esta Cloud" Sora asked, fluently. " Ah,

Senor Cloud y Senorita Aerith son..." and Maria and Sora spoke in Spanish for about two minutes. " Bueno! Gracias Bonita" Sora said. Maria giggled. " Si Senor" she said

and scurryed off. " Since when can you speak spanish Sora" Kairi said, looking at him. " Oh, I was speaking Spanish" Sora said, as if he didn't know. They looked at him

for a minute. " Lets go find him" Sora said. They all followed after. Upon entering the living room, a series of soft moans and smacking noises. Cloud was on top of Aerith,

and they were making out. " Umm, hey Cloud" Sora said. Cloud finished his kiss and looked up. " Hey SORA", he said, getting off of Aerith and standing to grab Sora into

a big bear hug" How have you been? And you brought the whole gang" he said, noticing the rest of the people standing around. " AERITH GAINSBOROUGH! What have I told

you about making out in public" Kairi said in a nurturing mother like voice. " Thats Mrs.STRIFE to you" she said, holding up her left hand to reveal a huge diamond ring. "

AHHH OMG YOU DIDNT CALL" Kairi and Namine screamed. The three girls ran into a corner and started talking and giggling like crazy. Cloud, Sora, Roxas, Riku, and

Konatsu all sighed. " Women, no matter how much you love them , you will never understand them" Cloud said. " Ain't it the truth bro, ain't it the truth" Konatsu said.

Cloud looked at Konatsu. " Who the heck are you" he said, surprised a voice he never heard before also had a body. " Im Konatsu, and Im-mmmmm said Konatsu as RIku

put his hand over his mouth. " Umm, do you know where Leon is" Sora asked. " Yeah, I think hes in the bailey" Cloud said. " Thanks. Well we better get going. It was nice

seeing you bro" Sora said, doing a goofy secret hand shake ending with " BORA BORA CUMULUS POWER" Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared. " Um,

BYE" yelled Sora. Everybody followed behind him. They walked a little ways and they found Leon. " LEON" Sora yelled. Leon, who was staring into space, jumped up and

turned around just as Sora tackled him to the ground. " Oh my gosh I havent seen you in like what five years omg youve grown so much omg omg omgomgomgomgomg"

Sora was chanting as he jumped up and down like a little girl. " Woah, woah, take it easy there, Pipsqueak" Leon said. Sora instantly stopped. " My names not

PIPSQUEAK SQUALL" Sora shot back. Leon shut up. " Umm, Leon, we need to talk to you and everybody, so like call them all and meet us at Merlins ok" Kairi explaine-

d. Leon nodded and walked off. " Wait! Leon, what happend to that big black ball that was right there" Sora said, pointing to a spot where a big black ball was. " Oh, that.

Merlin accidently left his magic machine on, and it exploded, making a big black hole. We cleaned it up, so we are ok now" Leon explained. Sora shrugged and took off

toward a road. The rest of the group walked up toward Merlins. " Whats wrong Namine, you seem so sad" Roxas said, pulling her aside. She burst into

tears. " R-roxas( more tears), I-iiii-m soooo sorry" she wailed. " Hey, what, its ok, whats wrong" he said, comforting her. " I-iii, well it was two nights ago on the ship"

FLASHBACK.

" You, what are you doing". Namine walked into the kitchen and saw Konasu sitting on the table. " Waiting for you" he said. He stood up and walked toward her and

grabbed her and started kissing her. She moaned in pleasure so they made out for about ten minutes. " Oh Konatsu I can't" she cried, " I don't love you I love someone

else" she said, then she cried and ran away.

END OF FLASHBACK

" Im sooo sorry " she wailed. Roxas punched a nearby tree. " That FAG" he cried. Then he walked away. Namine sobbed even harder. Kairi turned around. Where were

Namine and Roxas. She stopped and looked around. She saw Namine on the ground, crying. " OH NAMINE" she cried. The rest of the group turned and saw Kairi run

after Namine. " Wheres Roxas" Sora said. Everyone shrugged. Namine explained to Kairi what happend. " Oh, Namine I am so sorry" Kairi said, hugging her friend. " Dont

be. I brought this upon myself. I just wish I knew where Roxas went".

" How could I be so STUPID" Roxas said, punching a wall. He walked along, mad at himself. " How could I be so blind. Namine will never like me. Not with Konatsu around

at least" he said. Roxas stuck his hands in his pockets and walked along. His eyes got watery, but he held back all tears from coming down. " I can help you, number 13"

said a voice. Roxas whirled around. Xemnas. " WHAT DO YOU WANT" he yelled, balling both hands into a fist as his two keyblades appeared. " Hahaha. Anger. Thats

what made you such a good member of the Orginazation" he said. Roxas, now more angry then before, started to circle around Xemnas. " I could help you with your pain. Make everything...

disapear" Xemnas said. " If you wish to join back, or at least talk to me, come to the Manchin in Twighlight Town. See you there" said Xemnas, then, he was gone.

Roxas blinked and shrugged. He walked up the road and turned down the path to Merlins House.

" So, this is Rikus nobody" said Leon. Everyone was there. Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Leon, Merlin, Cid, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Riku, and Konastu were all there. " Yup"

said Sora, " We found him in a cave". " But you were never a heartless" said Yuffie, turning to Riku," were you". Everyone, who had all worked up their own little

conversation, stopped talking and looked at RIku. Riku looked over at Konatsu. " Just tell them, they'll have to find out eventually" he said. " Find out, what exactly" said

Aerith.

Again, all eyes were on Riku.

" Okay, I'll tell you"

**Toshi Ama: DUN DUN DUN**

**Riku: Whats gonna happen to me**

**Toshi Ama: Dont worry , Ive got something in mind**

**( pulls out a flamethrower, box, ducktape, and a teddy)**

**Riku: (gasp) NOT MR.GIGGLESWORTH**

**Toshi Ama: snicker snicker, I didnt know it had a name**

**Riku: ( snatches teddy and cuddles it) Its ok, did that mean lady hurt you**

**Toshi Ama: Is anyone here as scared as I am**

**Everyone: Uh huh**

**Toshi Ama: Well, R&R! Chapter 2 coming sooon!**


	3. Truth Be Told

**Toshi Ama: HEY! Love to my fans who reviewed! **

**( sends a huge heart into th mail to reviewers)**

**Riku: How come I dont get one of those!**

**Toshi Ama: BECAUSE! I dont like you**

**Riku: What if I gave you a 40-pound chocolate bar**

**Toshi Ama: THEN I WOULD BANG YOU**

**Riku: Umm, nevermind**

**Toshi Ama: (grabs chocolate and shoves all of it in mouth)**

**TOshi Ama: mmimmm mmmlovemmmm mmmchocoaltemmm mmmmmm**

**Riku: Ok, since she cant talk, Sora will say the disclaimer**

**Sora: Toshi Ama owns Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and other videoagames and characters**

**Riku: YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU SCREW UP THE DISCLAIMER ITS WRITTEN ON A FRIGGEN SCRIPT!**

**Sora: IM ILLITERATE OK**

**Riku: Oh, I didnt know...**

**Toshi Ama: OMG I JUST HAD 40 PUNDS OF CHOCOLATE! I CANTS SEE STRAIGHT! MY HAND LOOKS FUNNY! SORA WHEN DID YOU GET HERE OMG I LOVE YOU HEHEHEHE I AM HYPER! HERES THE PARODY IF I DONT LIKE MESS IT UP MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Ok, I'll tell you" Riku said.

FLASHBACK

A wave of darkness surrounded Riku as he was pulled down into the darkness. The last thing he saw was Sora reaching for him, him too being swallowed by darkness.

Riku fell. A wierd sensation came over him, a feeling of emptiness, a calm, cool feeling. He landed. Hard. He moaned in pain and stood up and looked around. " Where am

I" he wondered. _Hahhahaha, this is Darkness, Riku. Darkness is a wonderful thing. Trust it, and it will guide you along your journey of death and deception._ A voice called.

Suddenly, a door came. It was next to Riku. He walked, very slowly, and touched it. It made a clicking noise, like a door was unlocking. He pushed the door open. A bright

light blinded him as he stepped into the door. He looked around. It was a long,dark corridor. Cell Blocks, like jail, were stretched out as far as the eye can see. Everything,

but a really dim light, was black. He looked over at the cell next to him and froze. Written it silver letters was the word: RIKU. He touched it, and the door creaked open. He

walked in. It was a small room. There was a mirror, a block bed with a dark white pillow, and a black dressor. He turned back around and shut the door. _Hello Riku. Do you _

like you new room? Riku whirled around. A tall pale lime green long faced woman. She has black robes with a staff. She had to cascading (I love that word) black spirals

perched on her head. " Whh-who are you" Riku studdard out in fear. _Hmm. Thats not the question you should be asking, but why are you here. Come, follow me, dear boy._

Riku followed the odd women down the hall. She turned to a wall. Suddenly, a door came flying out of nowhere. It landed right in front of the women. She whisked open the

door and Riku followed. It was a large room. There were circular rows of seats around a big, green orb that was on a table in the middle of the room. People's outlines were

visible. " Welcome back Maleficent" came one of the figures. People all welcomed this women back. She threw one hand up and all talking stop. _We must go on to more, _

importent matters she said, looking at Riku. _Now, We all know that the boy will be of use, but we must use this privaledge _she said. " Why don't we just kill him after we

use get what we need" came a voice. _NO. No. We need him. Besides, he is the only one who can lead to Soras downfall _she said, turning to Riku. _Are you prepared to _

gain ultimate power, get back you friend, and be one of the strongest people ever to live she said. " Umm, I guess, but I heard you say " friend", I have two friends" Riku

questioned. _Yes, yes. Kairi. Well, we already know where she is_ she scoffed. " WHERE! TELL ME" Riku yelled, slamming his fist onto a table. _Over there, why dont you go _

and see her she said, pointing to a door. Riku ran to the door and it shut beind him. _Now that hes gone. How are we going to get his..._ Was all Riku heard. He ran into the

room. Hovering above the ground, was Kairi. She looked alive and well, but she was asleep. ( or so he thought). " KAIRI! KAIRI! Please wake up! Kairi" Riku was crying as

he shook her. After a few minutes of holding her and trying to wake her, the doors opened. Riku bolted up and stood there. _I see you have noticed that Kairi will not wake _

up. It is because she cant. But, there is one way to get her back. You would have to sacrifice yourself into a heartless, but only for a few minutes. Think you could do that

to save the life of your dear friend Malefacint said. " I'll, I'll do anything, just bring her back" Riku said, hanging his head in shame. _Good, now, at 7:00 tonight, I will _

summon you. Be ready she said. Riku felt a rushing sensation and blacked out. He woke up. He looked around. He was in the cell he saw earlier. He sat up. Something

felt different. He looked down. He was only wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants, and no shirt or shoes. He shrugged at yawned. He looked at the clock on the wall. 6:00.

Another hour until, he gulped. He had no idea what a heartless was, or how you became one. He got up and looked inside the dressor next to his bed. In one drawer he

opened he gasped. " SPUDDIES! I haven't had these since I was in 2nd grade when Sora shoved one up my nose" he exclaimed, pulling out a box of pringles. " Sora" he

said. He sat down. Riku really missed him. He had known Sora since he was two. They had been through everything together. A calnking sound brought Riku back from

his memories. _It's time_ Malefacint said, urging Riku to come. As he stepped out the door he was ambushed. Somebody grabbed his arm and tied it while the samething

happend to his other arm. He kicked someone and they screamed in pain, but then grabbed his feet and tied them together. Somebody stuck a piece of tape over his

mouth. The whole time this was happening, Malefacint was watching him. Riku looked around. He was tied to a sqaure post by his arms and dangling there. The people

who gagged him wheeled him down the hall into a door. When Malefacint opened the door Riku knew what was gonna happen. The hall was lit with torches as he wheeled

down the hall. He looked ahead. A ramp leading up to a square concrete slab was there. They lead Riku up the ramp and stood him up on top of the concrete slab. _The _

tiem is here, my fellow evil doers. Everything is in plan. Now, all we have to do is " she turned to Riku" _Turn you into a heartless. _Rikus heart pounded as a dark creature

came up from the ground before him. It wiggled its anteneas and looked at Riku. Riku squirmed as the thing made its way toward him. Then, it plunged onto Riku.

**Toshi Ama: Sorry to leave you hanging, actually, IM NOT! MWAH HAHAHAHA**

**Sora: YOUR SO MEAN**

**Riku: YEAH! Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?**

**Toshi Ama: I dunno, its fun!**

**Riku: Im leaving!**

**Toshi Ama: YOU CANT! Your foot it hancuffed to a pipe in the wall. You either die, or cut your foot off and DIE!**

**Riku: (whimpers) Im sorry! I love you!**

**Toshi Ama: OK! (unlock chain) There ya go!**

**Riku ( jumps up and down like a school girl) YIPPE! IM FREEEEEE!**

**Toshi Ama: PLEASE R&R! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	4. Another Truth, Another Encounter

Then, it plunged onto Riku. A fierce pain shot through his body, like his heart was just ripped out of his chest. The pain was so intense he cried, and for Riku, crying was a big deal. He fell to the floor and looked up. He wasn't in his body. He looked at his hands. They were transparent.

"What, whats going on" he thought.

"Now that his hearts gone, all we need to do is wait. In no time, it will form and we can bring him back" Malifacent said.

Riku stood up. He was confused. He had no need to breathe. He felt, empty. Then, a big ball of light formed.

" It's time" Malifacent said. She aimed her staff right at Rikus body as a blue light shot out. The tranparent Riku was lifted, and his heart was brought back down. The three parts combined, and Riku breathed. He coughed and then spit. The expierience was like no other. He looked up.

" Now, was that so bad" Malefacint cackled.

"Wheres Kairi" Riku yelled, clenching his fists.

" Calm down dear boy. Your Kairi will be alive soon enough. Just, trust the darkness. Then, you will obtain ultimate power. Oh, and we found your dear friend Sora. He has replaced you with two other bafoons. I will take you to him tomorrow. Be ready" she said.

Riku looked over as a man with a hook cut him down. Riku fell to the floor. He stood up. " I want to see Sora, now"

END OF FLASHBACK

" The next day she took me to Traverse Town, were I saw you with Donald and Goofy. I thought you really had replaced me, thats why I gave into the darkness" Riku said.

He looked up. All the girls in the room had tears in their eyes, the guys looked shocked.

"Wow, I had no idea Riku, I'm so sorry" Sora said.

" Yeah, well, it's ok. I'm fine now" he said, giving Sora a goofy grin.

" YEAH! AND THAT BALL OF LIGHT WAS MEEE" Konatsu said very loudly.

" Hes not very bright, is he" Cloud remarked.

" Well, when I found him in the cave he was playing with coconuts. So, thats why I call him Konatsu. It means coconut" Riku explained.

" I wonder what Malefacint meant by " it will form". Why does she need Konatsu" Leon said.

Konatsu looked at the floor.

" I know why"

Everybody looked at him

" When I was formed they kept me from Riku. Before I escaped, Malefacint told me not to get too close to Riku. That I would end up destroying him. But I had to see you. I had to find you and see you before.." He stopped.

"Before what" Riku said. His eyes showed fear.

"Before I turned 16. They told me that the day I turned 16 was the day that the evil in my heart would consume me and I would kill you if I was with you" Konatsu said.

" Well, whens your birthday" asked a curious Sora.

" Its, its on March 16" said Konatsu, his head in his hand.

" Thats in exactly 4 months" exclaimed Kairi.

" I know. Thats why I left in search of you" Konatsu said, looking at Riku.

It was silent. No body said anything.

"Well, we will have to make this the best 4 months of his life" said Sora, jumping up.

"Lets take him to Twighlight Town" said Roxas, who had been silent the whole time.

" Why" questioned Sora.

" They have great Icecream. And a beach" he said.

Everyone nodded and said that would be a good idea, but Sora didn't buy it.

" We should get going" said Roxas, jumping up.

Everyone said there goodbyes and exchanged numbers and email. Then they gang left. Sora ran up to Roxas.

" What was that all about"

" What was what about" Roxas said, acting innocent.

" You know damn well what. There is another reason you want to go there. Why"

" Well, i'll tell you, back when-

" LOOK OUT" came a voice.

A girl came up from behind them and jumped, lashing out two keyblades as she killed a heartless. The girl landed on one knee and had the keyblades crossed. She stood up and turned. She was a little shorter then Sora. She had shoulder blade length black hair, that was spikey kinda like Kairi's hair but not. Hr eyes were grey-ice blue. She was wearing a sleevless jacket that was light gray with two kingdom crowns, her shirt was black, and she was wearing long, khaki pants with tennis shoes. She had a ribbon tied around her arm. Sora jumped up excidedly.

" OMG YOU HAVE KEYBLADES TOO"

" YEAH! I HAVE THE OBLIVION AND THE ONE WINGED ANGEL"

" OMG I HAVE THE METAL CHOCOBO"

The two chatted back and forth then Konatsu piped in.

" Well, I have the Kamniack ( pronounced KAM-NI-ACK)"

The two stopped and stared at him. He placed his hand out and a keyblade appeared. It looked like the Kingdom Key but the handle was blue and the key was purple.

" WOW"

Then the two chatted again. Kairi, who was flirting with Konatsu, looked over at the new girl with an angry look.

" Who does she think she is" she said.

" Well didn't you leave Sora for Konatsu" said Namine, confused.

" Yeah, but only to make him jealous. Now look. Hes with this girl we dont even know"

Kairi stood up and walked toward to two.

" Hiii, I'm Kairi, who are you"

" I'm Reiko, nice to-

" Yeah, thats great, umm, Racheal. Sora. What are you doing over here" said Kairi.

Sora looked at Reiko. She mouthed " Racheal" and pouted.

" Umm, Reiko was telling me about how she got separated from her friend, Suki"

" Thats great" Kairi said. Then she glared at Reiko, who looked at her with an expression of confusion.

" HEY! Why don't you come with us on our gummi ship" exclaimed Sora.

" I don't think that-

" SURE" said Reiko, giving Kairi a grin that said " HEY IM HERE"

Sora took her hand and walked her to the rest of the group.

" Wow, this girls pretty cute" Riku thought to himself.

" Hey guys, this is Reiko. Shes going to be with us for a while" said Sora.

" This is Namine, Roxas, Riku, and Konatsu" Sora said, pointing to each person as he said there name.

" Well hello Cutie, would you like me to show you a tour of the gummi ship" said Konastu, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

She jerked her hand away. " I'm sorry. I don't talk to self absorbed purple haired losers" she said.

" YESS! You are the first one to EVER reject him! I love you" said Roxas, dropping to his knees and kissing the ground before her.

Namine, who was half listening, only heard the " I love you" and her jaw dropped.

" Namine, I didn't mean it. I don't like her" Roxas called after her.

" Yeah right Roxas" she said.

Roxas sat down. Riku sat next to him. " I know how much you like her, and I'm sorry" he said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" You like Namine" said Kairi, who had popped up beind him.

" YEAH! BUT IF YOU TELL HER I SWEAR I WILL-

" Namine likes you too. She was just afraid to tell you. She said she thought that if she told you, it would ruin your friendship" Kairi explained.

" Really? She like me" he said, sounding shocked.

Roxas jumped up to go find her and tell her his true feelings.

Riku sighed. " Young love" he said.

" Namine! Namine please wait up" Roxas called. Namine stopped.

" What could you possibly want from me" she said, angry.

Roxas grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

" I wanted to tell you that, that I love you" he said. He let go of her hand and turned away. He tried to walk to something stopped him. He looked down. Namine had grabbed his hand again.

" I-I love you too" she said. " I just never said anything because--" she was cut of by Roxas, who had stopped her talking with his lips. She kissed him back. For a moment, the whole world dissapeared. The two stood their in each others presence. Then they broke off their kiss.

" We need to go back, they are probably looking for us" Namine said, biting her bottom lip and looking up at Roxas. He smiled. He took her hand and they went back.

" Where have you two lovebirds been" called Riku, seeing them come up the road holding hands. Roxas explained what happend.

" GO NAMINE" said Kairi, Namine blushed like crazy.

" We should head to the ship" Sora said. The gang walked up the ramp behind Sora. The crew walked on board and each person went to their room. " Wheres Reiko going to sleep" asked Riku.

" Hmm, well, since Namine and Kairi are in one room, and Konatsu and Riku are in another, I guess she will sleep with me in my room, and Roxas can take the extra room by himself" Sora said. Roxas cheered and ran to get his stuff. Kairi's face got so red she stormed into her room.

" Umm, I'm gonna go check on her" Namine said. She trailed after Kairi.

" Umm, is that really nesscary" Riku said.

" Well, if you don't like that, then Konatsu can room with me and YOU can room with her" Sora said.

" I'll go get my stuff" Konatsu said. He walked toward the room and came out with a bundle of clothes.

" Well, its settled. Riku and Reiko and Me and Konatsu" said Sora.

" Good night everyone" called Reiko, running into the room where she was going to stay.

" Sora, can I talk to you, in private" Riku said.

" Sure buddy" snickered Sora.

" Kairi, Kairi, I know whats wrong and Im sorry" Namine calmly said, stroking the crying Kairi's back.

" I've liked him for so long, how could he room with another girl" she sobbed into the pillow.

" I know. Me and Roxas liked each other for a long time and look at us now? We are, hmm, would you consider that " going out", kissing and holding hands" Namine questioned.

" (sniffle) Yeah" she said. Kairi wiped her tears away and sat up.

" Do you think that Sora and me will ever be more then friends" she said

" Umm, I don't know Kairi, I don't know"

**Toshi Ama: And there is the third chapter! YAY**

**Sora: Why are you so mean? If me and Kairi both like each other, why don't we go out**

**Toshi Ama: I love to torture you... tee hee hee**

**Sora: Wheres Riku**

**Toshi Ama: Oh, hes fine, he'll be back later... tee hee hee**

**Riku: HELP! GET ME OFF THIS ISLAND! **

**Sora: OMG!**

**Toshi Ama: Well, R&R! ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! 8P**


	5. Birthday Surprise

**Toshi Ama: I hope you liked that chapter, I wrote it in 30 min!**

**Sora: No wonder why it sucked!**

**Toshi Ama: I wouldn't say that if I were you...**

**Sora: Whats that behind your back**

**Toshi Ama: ( pulls out a flamethrower)**

**Sora: AHHHH! AHHH! ( runs out of door)**

**Toshi Ama: ( turns on radio and begins to sing) I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing a-**

**Riku: NOOO! MAKE IT STOP! MY EARS!**

**Toshi Ama: Well, while he dies, DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Toshi Ama doesnt own anything, but Konatsu, which is still nothing...**

**Toshi Ama: HEY! I didn't pay you to say that**

**Disclaimer: You aren't paing me at all...**

**Toshi Ama: Oh, well, you can have this lollypop**

**Disclaimer: Well, ok then, yumm, rasberry**

**Toshi Ama: NOW TO CHAPTER 4!**

" Sora can I talk to you in private" Riku said

" Sure buddy" Sora said. The two of them walked into the kitchen

" Ok tell me. Why in the heck did you put me and Reiko together"

" Because. I saw you looking at her earlier and I could tell that you liked her soo I put you two together" Sora said, then he smiled at Riku and walked out the door.

" Good night" he called.

Riku shook his head. " What a dork" he chuckled. Riku walked out of the door and down the hall into his bedroom. He looked over. Reiko was asleep in her bed. He looked down at her. " Shes so cute when she sleeps" he thought to himself. Riku took his shoes and socks off and crawled into his bed and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Riku woke up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He walked down the hall. " Hey, todays my birthday" he told himself. " I wonder if they remember" he thought, opening the kitchen door.

" SURPRISE" everyone yelled. Riku was greeted with a handful of confetti and a wailing noisemaker.

" Hey! Whats for breakfast" he asked.

" Well, I made my specialty! Aerith taught me it! Soda with milk, baccon with chocolate sauce, and pancakes with- Riku barfed. Everyone gagged. " Eww, that is soo gross" he said, sitting down. Reiko looked at Riku with concern

" Are you ok" she asked, sitting next to him.

" Yeah, well, Aerith has never been the best cook in the world. She always tries to put salt in lemonade, and I learned NOT to eat anything she cooks" he said, shuddaring at a memry.

" Oh" she said. Reiko stood up and got a mop and bucket and mopped up Rikus spilt chunks.

" Well, you can eat the cake that Sora made" Kairi said, dissapointed no one would eat her food.

" Sora, you can cook" Riku said, looking up at Sora with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah... well you guys also didn't know that I spoke spanish soo, why would you know I can cook"

" Oh yeah, well, what kind of cake is it" Riku aksed..

" Its chocolate with vanilla icing" He said, popping his fingers like a french cook.

Riku chuckled. He stuck a finger in the cake and licked it.

" Oh my gosh this is good" He said. He picked up a knife and cut a huge piece then shoved it into this mouth

"mmm I mmm Love mmmm Thismmmmm Cakemmmm" he said, spitting chunks of it as he talked.

" I can see that " Reiko giggled. " Wow, Riku's pretty cute" she thought to herself.

Sora stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the control room. He pressed alot of random buttons and reached for the microphone.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Twighlight Town in approximatly one hour. Thank you" he said.

The group in the kitchen cheered, and everyone scrambled to go get dressed for their arrival. Reiko and Riku walked into their room.

" Umm, I'll face one wall and you face the other" he said. She nodded so they turned to opposite walls.

Riku pulled off his pajamas and threw on his clothes. He turned around. Reiko was halfway dressed. She had on pants, but was only wearing a bra. She put on her shirt and turned around

" Ready" she asked.

He nodded and followed her out. " Man she is hot" he sighed to himself. The two walked into the main hall were everyone else was waiting.

" We will land in 10...9...8..7..." Sora counted down.

"3...2...1... We are here" he said. Everyone departed from the ship and walked off.

" So, tell us about your friend, Suki" Riku said.

" Well, shes shy, sweet, mischievious, very cool, Ive known her all my life, she can be annoying at times but most of all shes-

" Bought time I found you" a voice said. Reiko turned around and her face lit up.

" SUKI! OMG SUKI I FOUND YOU" she yelled.

All the guys mouths dropped. Suki had long, brown hair down to her but. She had beautiful brown eyes and a dazzling smile too. She was wearing a black corset with a white section in the middle where black lace criss crossed down. She was wearing and extremly short miniskirt and had black fishnets that went into a pair of knee high black boots. She had her hands on her hips and was smiling.

" Everyone, I want you to meet my partner in crime, Suki" she said.

" Hiya" she said. All the guys were staring. Namine jabbed Roxas in the side, and he pulled his jaw up and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him. On the other hand, Konatsu had strolled himself up to her and bowed.

" Hello Beautiful, mind if I could-

" Im sorry, but I dont fall for guys with purple hair. Especially ones who look almost exactly like this cutie over here. Hello" she said, grazing Rikus chin with her finger. Reiko looked angry so she stopped.

" Can I talk to you in private Suki" she said, pulling her away from the crowd.

" Whats up girl" she said.

" Why were you acting all flirty around Riku" she asked, steamed.

" Woah, chill. I just wanted to get a rise out of you. I can tell you like him"

" Is it that obvious, and if it is SHHHH they can hear us" she said.

" AWW! I KNEW IT" Suki cooed. Reiko gave her an angry look and walked back to the group.

" Hey Sora, can Suki come with us" she asked, making a puppy dog sad face.

" Umm, sure. but were will she stay" he asked.

" How about the 7th room on the left" she asked.

" What" he said.

" Umm, I dont think thats such a great idea" he said, scratching his head.

" Why, whats in there thats so secret" she asked.

" Well, its the, the, Oh Suki come here and I'l l you and only you, I mean , you are going to stay in there" he said, pushing her away. He whispered something in her ear and she gasped. "Oh, okay, I guess I'll survive" she said. After that, Suki was quiet.

" Umm, Suki. I havent known you to be quiet a day in your life. Whats up with that" Reiko questioned.

" Its nothing " she said. While Sora had his back turned, she whispered " I'll tell you later". Reiko winked.

"Umm, where did Roxas go" Namine said, looking around. Everyone looked around and started calling his name.

Roxas was running. While Reiko was talking with Suki he had slipped away and was running down the path to the Mansion. He got up to the gate and stopped. He looked up. He breathed in and pushed open the gate and walked up to the door. He walked in went up the steps and walked into the White Room.

**Toshi Ama: And thats the chapter. Much love to Lauren!**

**Lauren: HOLA**

**Toshi Ama: Say hello to the nice people Lauren!**

**Lauren: CHEESE!**

**Toshi Ama: umm, cheese. Thats nice. **

**Lauren: I like chocolate milk**

**Toshi Ama: ME TOO! And thats why we are such a good team!**

**Sora: I like chocolate milk too!**

**Toshi Ama: Thats nice. Well, I g2g, its 9:21. R&R OR DIE! Tee hee hee jk still R&R.**


	6. Love Love Everywhere

**Toshi Ama: LOTS OF LOVE TO STEPHANO AND LAUREN!**

**Stephano: SQUEEEEEEE!**

**Lauren: ( picking ear) When did she get here(points at me)**

**Toshi Ama: sigh, you guys are soo dumb, AND THTS WHY I LOVE YOU!**

**Lauren: WEEEEEEEEEEE what was I saying?**

**Stephano: Thank you, oooh look! A BUTTERFLY ( runs after imaginary butterfly)**

**Toshi Ama: ...**

**Toshi Ama: NOW TO THE PARODY! R&R OR DIE! teeheehee**

Roxas pushed open the door and stepped in. ( QUICK! Wip out your PS2 and go into the White Room to make this realistic!) The last chair at the table was turned.

" I knew you'd come, Number 13" said Xemnas. He turned the chair. He was petting an emourmesly large white cat and looking at Roxas.

" Oh, this is Mr. Fluffykins. Hes actually Zexion's cat, Im just watching him until he returns" he said. The fat cat jumped down and walked away, barely.

" What do you want Xemnas. I will NEVER EVER join back with the Orginazation" he said.

" Oh, you will, you'll join alright. Whether you want to or not" he said.

Roxas turned just as a huge beam of red light shot at him. He yelled ( screaming is for girls).

Sora and everyone, who were still looking for him, heard him yell.

" ROXAS" Namine gasped, she took off down a path, she knew where he was.

" Namine wait up" Sora called.

" Yeah , wait...up" Kairi said, gasping because they were running.

Namine cut off down the wooded path and ran to the gate. She stopped. Sora and the gang caught up and saw her standing there. They walked up next to her.

" Roxas" she said.

Roxas walked up, his shirt was ripped slightly, and he looked like a zombie.

" Roxas" she shouted, and ran up to him.

Sora tried to stop her, but she broke free. She walked up to him and hesatated, then touched his shoulder. He shuddard, then he looked up at her.

" Na..mine..." he said, then he fell to the ground. Namine burst into tears and dropped down and held him. Reiko, Kairi, and Suki walked up to her and pulled her away from Roxas as she cried. Riku, Sora and Konatsu picked up Roxas and carried him back to the ship. They layed him down onto the kitchen table. Sora and Kairi got out the First Aid Kit. They were looking around for wounds, but they couldn't find any.

" Thats odd, theres no wounds, I wonder what happend to him" said Kairi, examining his chest were his shirt was ripped.

Sora shrugged. He packed up things and put the Kit back up. The boys picked him up again and took him to his room. Namine followed. She walked into the room were they set Roxas and sat on the opposite bed.

" Namine, I dont think that-

" I am staying in here until he wakes up, and if you have a problem with it, you can drag me out when I am dead" she said, galring at Sora. Sora backed down and walked out.

" Oh Roxas, what happend to you" she sobbed, as a single tear ran down her face.

Roxas woke up. Hie eyes were glowing red, but he blinked and they went back to normal.

" Namine" he asked.

Namines face lit up. She squealed and kissed him. Then she got up and ran out of the room.

" HEY! HES AWAKE! ROXAS IS AWAKE" Namine yelled. Everyone got up and walked into Roxas'a room. He was sitting up, looking at the ground.

" ROXAS! YOUR OKAY" Sora said, jumping on the blonde.

" So-ra! Im up ok. Get off me" Roxas said.

" What happend back their" Reiko asked.

Roxas got quiet. " How am I going to explain this to them" he thought to himself.

" Umm, well, I was, attacked, yeah, attacked by a nobody. I killed though" he studdard out.

" Oh, ok " Namine said. Riku, Konatsu, Namine, and Reiko all agreed that was what happend, so they left.

" Uh huh, sure Roxas. But people who tell the truth dont studdar" Suki said, putting her hands on her hips.

" Or look at the ground the whole time they talk" Sora said.

" Does this have anything to do with why you wanted to go to Twighlight Town so badly" Sora questioned.

" Well, yes. While we were in Hollow Bastien, I ran into Xemnas. He told me to go to Twighlight Town, and meet him in the White Room. So I went. I only remember going into the room, then waking up and seeing Namine" he said.

Suki and Sora looked at each other.

" Okay then, well see ya later" Suki said. She ran out the door.

" Hey Suki, can I talk to you" Sora called.

" Uh, sure" She said. Sora took her arm and led her down into the seventh door on the left. When they walked into the room. She gasped. It was, horrible. The room was pink padded, and it was filled with stuffed animals. The bed was pink and fuzzy, and nothing in the room wasn't pink.

" Yeah, this is, umm, Donalds room. He doesn't exactly like people going into it, soo, yeah"

" I can see why" she said, laughing. " So, what did you want to talk about" she asked.

" Well, your a girl, right" he said. She glared at him.

" Well, how do you tell if a girl likes you" he asked, looking at the floor

" Umm, well, she acts flirty around other guys, tries to make you jealous. Umm, if she sees you with another girl stolls up and tries to take you away, umm, other things, why" she asked.

" Because, well..." and he explained his long felt love for Kairi and how she showed signed of liking him back but he wasn't sure.

" Aww, don't worry, your secrets safe with me" she said.

Sora grinned. " Thanks"

The two walked into the hall and Sora gave Suki a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" Your a good friend" he whispered. Suki blushed.

Kairi, who had walked out of the kitchen, saw this, and dropped her plate. She felt the tears coming, but she ran away before any came out. As she ran she bumped into Konatsu, and cried in his chest. He held her as she cried.

" Shh, its ok. Whats wrong Kai, stop crying. Its gonna be ok" he told her. She wiped away a tear and looked up at him.

" Oh, Konatsu, its not fair, its not fair" she said. But then, she stopped. She looked up at Konatsu and smiled.

" Your a really good friend" she said. He smiled down at her. They stood there for a minute, him holding her.

" Hey, have you seen Kairi" Sora asked Riku as he passed him in the hall.

" Umm, yeah. I saw her in the hall... with Konatsu" he said. Sora got quiet.

" Oh" he said. " Hey, I know it hurts. I know how it feels to know that the one person you like will never like you back" he said.

Sora looked up at him. " How would you know that" he asked.

" Because", he looked around, the coast was clear " I like Reiko, but I dont think she will ever like me" he said.

" Oh, well, I could ask Suki to ask if she like you" he said, then he ran down the hall.

" SORA! NOO DONT oh hey Reiko" he said, noticing that Reiko had walked up behind him.

" Hi" she giggled, then she walked past him to their room.

" Hey Suki, are you in there" Sora asked as he knocked on her door.

" Yeah, come in" she said. Sora opened the door and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a light blue silk nightgown that was extremly short and showed alot of clevage.

" Hee hee, what are you looking at, I thought YOU liked Ka-

" SHHHH!" He said. Then he shut the door. " Hey, I need a favor" he said.

" What is it besst buddy" she said in a baby voice.

" Umm, I need you to ask Reiko who she likes" he said.

" Umm why, did you change your mind about Kairi" she said.

" NO! Its just that I want to know, so could you ask her" he said.

" No need. I already know" she said.

" OMG! TELL MEE! TELL MEE TELL MEE" he said.

" NO" she said, grabbing a pillow and whacking him.

Sora grabbed a pillow too and they had a pillow war. Kairi, who was walking, heard the two giggling and screaming. She got angry so she walked to the door and peered in. The two had stopped and were sitting there looking at each other smiling. Kairi ran away, and started to cry again.

" Now will you tell me" he said.

" NOPE" she said, whacking him again.

Sora laughed then he stood up. " Fine, seeing as you are better at pillow fights, Im gonna have to do THIS" he said, jumping on her and tickling her. Suki laughed and slapped him to stop. He stopped and looked at her.

" TELL ME NOW" he said.

" OKAY. Ok. She likes Riku" she said.

" COOL! He likes her too" he said.

" Hey, are you thinking what Im thinking"

" That you would look good in some really tight jeans"

" NO PERVERT! That we could have some fun with them" she said.

The two grinned at each other and started to scheme.

" UHH! THAT SLUT" Kairi thought to herself as she walked down the hall. " WHAT does he even see in her" she thought. She opened her door and slammed it shut.

" Oh, hey Namine" she grumbled. Kairi sat on her bed.

" What happend " she said. Kairi burst into tears and told her what happend.

" Oh Im sorry" she said. She stood up and walked over to Kairi.

" Its okay. But if he can have fun with other girls, then I can have fun with other guys" she said.

" What do you mean" she said. Kairi looked at her and said " Konatsu".

She stood up and walked out the door. Namine shrugged.

Sora walked out of Sukis room.

" Good night" he said.

" Night" she called.

Sora walked down the hall and into the control room.

" Ladies and Gentleman it is 9:00. Time for Lights Out" he called.

He turned out the lights and closed the door. He turned and saw Kairi.

" Oh, hey" he said.

" Hi" she said.

He walked past her and turned into his room. Konatsu was passed out on his bed, drooling. Sora chuckled and changed into his pajamas. He got into bed and went to sleep. He had a dream.

_He was standing on Destiny Islands. Kairi was in front of him._

_" Kairi" he said. She turned to him and he gasped. She had suddenly turned into an Orginazation member. It stared at him._

_"Sora" it said._

_It came toward him. He backed up and backed into something. He looked back. It was another hooded figure. This one pulled its hood off._

_" AXEL" Sora yelled. Axel smiled. " Hey Sora, how have you been" he said. " Im good, but what happend to you " he said._

_" After I disapeared my sould was taken to the realm of darkness, where I slowly regenerated. If you want to see me again, I will be in Atlantica" he said,then he disapeared. Sora looked forwaerd. " Saix" he said. The hooded figure had taken his hood off. " Sora, Axel will be waiting. But heed this warning: Someone close to you is not who they appear to be" he said. Then he dissapeared. _

Sora woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock. It was 8:00 am. He got up. He decided to go take a shower. He got his towel and shampoo and walked into the bathroom. He heard the shower. Apparently Im not the only one up, he thought. He walked a little further. It was Kairi. He stood there and listened to her. She was singing.

" Donna Toki Datte, Soba Ni Iru Kari Kimi To Iu Hikari Ga Watasi Wo Mitsikeru, Mayonakani..." she sang. ( Japanese Version of Simple and Clean)

Then he shook his head and walked to the shower next to it. He walked in the shower and took off his clothes and washed his hair. He heard Kairi turn her shower off, and walk out. He decided to stay in a little longer. He heard the hair dryer, then it stopped. She walked out and shut the door. Sora sighed. He finished washing his hair and got out. He put on his clothes and walked out. He turned and went back into his room. Konatsu wasn't in his bed. He shrugged. He turned back and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed and apple out of the fruit basket on the table. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from the control room. He ran to the room and sat down in the chair.

Riku, who was peacefully dreaming, heard the alarm and ran into the control room.

" Whats going on" he said.

" Heartless. Lots of them. Tell the gang we are gonna hit turbulence, gotta go to Warp Drive" he said, preparing to drive. Riku nodded and called over the loud speaker.

" We will be expieriencing some turbulence, so hold onto what you got" he said.

Sora mashed a big red button and they zoomed through the heartless. Rikus cheeks were flapping and he was holding onto Sora's chair.

Kairi was holding onto a doorframe and Namine was holding her waste and they were screaming.

Konatsu held onto the wall pipe in the bathroom.

Suki held onto the pink fuzz in her room.

Reiko had stuck a keyblade in the wall and was holding on with all her might.

Finally, it stopped. Everyone let go and breathed a sigh of relief.

" What the heck was that for" Kairi said, Namine shook her head.

Konatsu let go and walked into the control room.

" Whats going on" he said. Sora explained and Konatsu said " Ooooh".

" Well, we are about to land. Someone go tell the girls. I'll go tell Suki" he said.

" I'll tell Reiko" Riku said, he jumped up and walked into her room. She had pulled out the keyblade and made it dissapear.

" Hey Reiko, we are about to land soo, umm, Can you swim" he said.

" Of course, why" she asked.

" Umm, well, lets just say that the place we are going to all you can do is swim" he said, then he smiled and walked out the door.

" Hey Kai" Konatsu said.

" Yeah" she said.

" Umm, we are about to go to Atlantica" he said.

" Oh, hey Konatsu" she said.

" Yeah"

" Can I trust you with a secret, if you are my friend and all" she said.

" Of course"

" Well" and she explained she liked Sora and how she saw him with Suki.

" Oh, Im sorry. umm, is there anything I can do to help" he said.

" Actually yes. Could you pretend to like, go out with me. Just until I see that it makes Sora really jealous"

" Sure, but no like, making out and stuff, maybe I'd kiss you once, but nothing else" he said.

" Of course " she said. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

" Suki, Suki" Sora called. He heard music in her room.

_Oh, well imagine, as Im pacing the pews in a church corridor and I cant help but to hear no I cant help but to hear and exchanging of words..._

Sora walked in. She was dancing in a mirror singing into her brush

_Oh, well in fact, well Ill look at it this way I mean technically our marrige is saved..._

" Oh, hey Sora" she said. Then she turned off he radio. She set her brush on her dressor and sat down on her bed. " Whats up"

" We are landing in Atlantica soon. Do you know how to swim" he asked.

" Umm, no. Actually, I never learned" she said. " Why"

" Because, Atlantica is underwater, you have to swim. But I can teach you. I am your " BEST FRIEND"" he said in a squeaky baby voice.

Suki laughed. " Yeah, ok". Sora smiled then walked out of her room.

" Roxas, Roxas were are you" Namine called. She hadn't seen him since yesterday and she was worried. " Where are you " she called. Namine pushed open his door and saw him. He was still asleep in his bed. Apparently, the turbulance didn't bother him. She giggled and sat on the edge of his bed. She brushed a lock of hair off his head. He stirred. He blinked his eyes and looked up at her.

" Hey" he said. Roxas sat up.

" Hey, we are landing in Atlantica soon, so you might wanna get up" she said.

" Ok" he said. Namine smiled and got up. She walked out of the room.

" Poor Namine, what a shame she has to be taken" said Roxas in a voice not his own. His eyes glowed red again and he smiled. Then he blinked and they went back to normal.

**Toshi Ama: I wonder if anyone has figured out what is up with Roxas...**

**Sora: OOH! OOH I HAVE! ( he raises hand and waves it)**

**Toshi Ama: Yes**

**Sora: Aliens have taken over his brain!**

**Riku: NO DING DONG!**

**Toshi Ama: Riku is right.**

**Riku: IN YOUR FACE**

**Sora: sniffle sniffle**

**Riku: Im sorry, hug?**

**Sora: OK**

**(Riku and Sora hug)**

**Toshi Ama: R&R OR DIE! And if you do, ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!**


	7. Atlantica, Here we come!

**Toshi Ama: Thanks for waiting sooo long for the story!**

**Sora: What happend again...**

**Toshi Ama: Well, my twin brother Kris broke our harddrive, but it works now!**

**Kris: HEHEHEH! I HATE YOU ALL!**

**Toshi Ama: DIE! ( grabs Sora's shoe and throws it at Kris's head)**

**Kris: OWW! ( passes out)**

**Toshi Ama: Umm, well, Sora hide the body, I'll say the disclaimer...**

**Sora: Ok... ( shoves body in closet...)**

**Toshi Ama: I own nothing but my happiness and KONATSU THE COCONUT MURDERER!**

**Konatsu: HEY!**

**Toshi AMa: R&R or DIE!**

Sora called over the loud speaker.

" We will be arriving in Atlantica soon, please be prepared to board in one hour. Actually, meet me at the exit in one hour! Thanks"

One Hour Later...

Everyone came over to the exit. Sora walked up.

" So, what exactly is Atlantica" asked Reiko.

" Its and Underwater paradise" said Sora. Then he put his fingers out, jiggled them , and mumbled some words.

" Ada Dula Once', grambula" he said, suddenly everyones legs were replaced with tails.

( Sora: Blue fin ( duh), Riku: Lavender fin, Roxas: Pine green fin, Konatsu: dark purple fin, Kairi: magenta top pink bottom, Namine: peach top and creme bottom, Suki, black lace top and black fin, Reiko: blood red top and flaming red bottom.)

" HEY! WHATS GOING ON" yelled Reiko.

Sora pushed open the door. The group swam out. They all swam around for a minute, but Sora stayed back to help Suki. Kairi glared at them. Kairi swam over to Konatsu and took his hand. She stuck her tounge out at him, then he laughed. Sora looked over whiled holding Suki's waste and saw them laughing. He gulped then turned back to Suki.

" Now, there you go, I think you got it, try it by yourself" Sora said. Then Suki swam.

" You got it" Sora said. Reiko swam up to Sora.

" So, where are we going" she asked.

" To go see Ariel" he replyed. Then he swam. Everyone followed him. They came up to a huge palace. There were lots of merpeople lined up, gossiping.

" Isn't that Sora"

" I hear they are dating, Ariel and him"

" I hear there married"

Sora swam up to the gates. Konatsu swam up, but the guards blocked him.

" Hey! Let my friends come" Sora said.

" Only you" they said.

" Umm, can't Suki come" he asked. The two guards looked at each other.

" Only Suki"

Sora took Suki's hand and led her into the castle. King Triton was pacing the floor. He saw Sora swim in.

" Sora" he said. Then he took Sora into a big bear hug.

" Its... nice... to see... you too..." Sora choked out, barely able to breathe. Triton let go. Then he took Sora to the side.

" Do you know a man named Axel" he asked. Sora's face lit up.

" Do I ever" he exclaimed.

" Well, I saw him in the Trainquill Grotto. He was looking for you. I suppose he's still there"

" Thanks, say. Wheres Ariel" Sora asked.

" In her grotto. Say, whos this young lady" Triton asked, noticing Suki.

" OH! This is my bestest friend Suki" he said. Suki waved.

" Well it's nice to meet you, but I must be going" he said. Sora waved bye and him and Suki swam out.

" So, whats going on" asked Riku.

" Gotta go find Ariel" Sora said, and he swam past the group with Suki. They swam for a while then came to a clearing. In the middle was a rock formation. Sora swam to it, and moved a huge stone to reveal a hole. Sora let Suki swim in, then told everyone to wait. He swam in. Ariel was sitting on a rock in the middle of the cave.

" Hey Ariel" Sora said. Ariel looked up. She swam over to Sora and gave him a big hug.

" SORA! I just knew you'd come back. Daddy said you wouldn't, but I knew you would" she said. Then she noticed Suki.

" Whose that" Ariel asked, letting go of Sora and going over to Suki.

" Hi, I'm Suki" she said, extending a hand. Ariel looked at her.

" Yeah! And she's my best friend, besides Riku anyways" Sora said. Ariel looked at Suki, then swam to Sora.

" Let's go meet the rest of the group" he said, taking Ariel's hand and leading her out.

" Theres more" Ariel said. They swam out and she saw everyone.

" This is Riku, Konatsu, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Reiko" Sora said, pointing to each person as he called their name.

Ariel started to swim up to Konatsu, but Kairi took his hand, then Namine took Roxas's, so Ariel swam over to Riku.

" So this is Riku, I've heard all about you" she said. Riku blushed.

" Hey, Ariel, me and Suki need to talk to you" Sora said. Ariel shrugged and followed the two.

"Uh, Konatsu you can let go of my hand now" Kairi said. He let go of her hand and sat on a rock. Namine looked confused.

" Oh Namine, me and Konatsu aren'y reaaaaallly going out, it's only pretend" Kairi said.

" Oh, but, why" Namine asked.

" To get Sora jealous, duh" Kairi said.

" Oh" Namine sighed. Sora and Suki swam up as Ariel swam in the opposite direction.

" Umm, can I show you guys something" Sora said. Everyone nodded or shrugged, so he swam off into a hole. Everyone followed. They came upon a sunken ship, the sunlight glistened on it and made it shine. Namine gasped.

" Oh Roxas, isn't it beautiful" she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Kairi smiled and took Konatsu's hand. Suki swam forward.

" I'm gonna go explore the ship" she said, then she swam off. Just then Ariel came and swam to Sora.

" Hey, I'm back, so what did I miss" she said.

" Oh nothing, Suki swam to explore the ship and-

" WHAT! Don't you know a shark lives in there" Ariel yelled. Just then Suki screamed. Sora swam to the ship as Riku, Reiko, Konatsu, and Roxas followed. They swam in and saw Suki cornered by a shark. Sora bashed the sharks tail and it looked angry so he swam out. They group that was with him followed. Reiko was swimming and she got stuck on an anchor. She pulled at her tail, but couldn't get free.

" RIKU" she screamed. The shark was getting closer and closer. Riku turned and saw Reiko, then the shark. He swam to her and got her free, then carried her to safty. Sora swam to the shark and bashed it in the nose. It cried ( if sharks can cry) then swam away. Reiko smiled, and Riku did too. Then she slapped him. Then she wiggle out of his arms and swam away. Sora and Suki looked shocked. They swam up to her. She was crying. Reiko looked at Sora.

" Leave. I want to talk to Suki, alone" she said, Sora shrugged, and swam to the group. Ariel looked at Sora.

" Did it work? Did the plan work" she asked. Riku looked at Sora, puzzled.

" Plan... what plan" he asked. Sora sighed. Then he explained how they knew that Reiko liked him and he liked her so they wanted to get them together and that the shark was Ariel's friend...

" Oh" he said.

" Reiko, whats wrong" Suki asked. Reiko looked at her pissed off.

" HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! And not even letting me know" she said.

" Do what, oh the plan? How did you find out" Suki asked puzzled.

" When you went to talk to Ariel, you were kinda loud. I overheard"

" Well. Still. If you did know, you had no right to slap him" Suki said.

" I thought he knew..." Reiko said.

" Well he didn't" Suki said. Then she started to laugh.

" Suki...whats so funny" she asked.

" I don't know but Riku's coming this way" she said, then she swam off.

" Hey..." Riku said.

" Hi"

" Umm, so why did you slap me"

" I thought you knew..."

" Well, I didn't... and I also didn't know that you liked me" he said. Reiko smiled.

" Well, I like you too" he said. The two smiled and then held hands and went back to the group. Everyone was talking and laughing. Suddenly, Sebastion came up.

" Hurry up you guys, da King needs ya, ya know" he said.

**Toshi Ama: Well, you'll have to wait until Thursday to get the next 5 chapters... ALL WRITTEN BY ME BY HAND, and now ( sigh) I have to type them all... here we go ( cracks knuckles and begins to type).**

**R&R OR DIE! If you do, I LOVE YOU!**


	8. A musical for Everyone

**Toshi Ama: Well, here we go, I gotta type 5 chapters...waa waaa waa**

**Lauren: SQUEEEE**

**Toshi Ama: THIS IS NOT A GOOD THING!**

**Lauren: Oh, Im gonna go play DDR! ( runs away)**

**Toshi Ama: Well, on to the parody. I probably won't write any more disclaimers...**

**Sora: gasp**

**Riku: NOO! I like your disclaimers!**

**Toshi Ama: I know, but there to hard...**

**Riku: Oh, ok...**

**Toshi Ama: I will throw a " goodbye disclaimer party" though**

**Riku: YAY!**

**Toshi Ama: Disclaimer please...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Toshi doesn't own anything but Konatsu and her insanity...**

**Toshi Ama: I know I know... Im cool...**

**Disclaimer: ENJOY!**

Everyone swam toward the palace and Ariel was in the front. When they made it to the gates, she pushed them open. King Trition's face lit up as he hugged Ariel.

" Daddy" she said. " Daddy" mouthed Suki to Sora. He nodded. King Triton let go of Ariel.

" Whats wrong Daddy" she asked.

" Oh nothings wrong dear, I was just wondereing if your friends would like to be in the musical tomorrow with you" he asked. Ariel swam over to Sora.

" Oh please could you? You can pair your own groups and sing your own songs...PLEASE" she said. Sora chuckled.

" Sure. Um, can we sleep in the guest rooms down the hall" Sora asked. Ariel nodded and swam off with Triton. Sora ushered the group to follow him down a hall. There were 4 bedrooms.

" Ok, us guys are going to be a group and we are gonna take these two rooms" Sora said, pointing to two doors. The guys swam into the rooms. Suki and Reiko and Kairi and Namine glared at each other.

" I guess its us two versus you two" Reiko said, swimming up to Kairi"

" I guess it is" Namine said swimming up to Suki. Kairi and Namine pushed Reiko and Suki away and went into the room behind them. Suki looked angry.

" Oh, girl hold my earrings its going DOWN" Suki said, taking out her silver hoop. Reiko put her hand up.

" Wait until tomorrow. They won't know what hit them" she said. The two girls high-fived and went into a room.

The next morning...

Sora woke up. He swam into the hall. Apparently everyone was up. He swam into the breakfast hall. Everyone, including Ariel and her father, were talking and eating. Sora sat down. He took a squid and ate it ( ewww).

" The concert is at 4:00" King Triton said, then he got up and swam away. Ariel waved bye to Sora and followed her dad.

2 hrs pass...

" Reiko come out" Suki said, tapping on the door of the dressing room.

" NO! I look awful" Reiko called back.

" Ok, but its either that shirt or the one that has the-

" Ok, ok I'm coming out" Reiko said. She pushed open the door. Reiko was wearing a black corset, and in the middle it was red with black lace crisscrossing down. The back of it laced up. Reiko bit her bottom lip.

" Does it look bad" Reiko asked. Suki shook her head and grabbed Reiko's hand. She swam backstage were the guys were tuning their instruments. All their jaws dropped and Riku started to drool.

" Is it that bad Riku" Reiko asked, swimming up to him.

" Nooooooo" he said. She giggled.

" Well you have a retarded look on your face" she said. Riku shook his head then swam to her.

" You look beautiful" he said. Just then a buzzer sounded.

" Oh, thats the bell. Were going on. Wish us luck" Riku said.

" God luck" she said. Suki and Reiko swam out and sat in the front row.

" HELLO ATLANTICA! ARE YOU READY TO RRROOOCCCKKK" Sora yelled into the microphone. Everyone cheered. Sora was singing, Riku was guitar, Konatsu drums, and Roxas piano.

( I do not own this song, but YOU must listen to it. I write Sins not Trajedys)

_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

_"What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter._

_"Yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

_Well in fact well i'll look at it this way, _

_I mean technically our marriage is saved! _

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne!_

_Oh! Well in fact well i'll look at it this way, _

_I mean technically our marriage is saved! _

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, _

_pour the champagne!_

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again._

Next up was Kairi and Namine. They walked onto stage. Their music was prerecorded, and they were singing.

( Nor do I own this song, but if you don't know it, PERISH IN MY WRATH)

( Japanese version of Simple and Clean)

_shizukani_

_deguchini tatte_

_kurayami ni hikari wo ute_

_imadoki yakusoku nante_

_fuan ni saseru dakekana_

_negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou_

_kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo_

_donna tokidatte_

_zutto futaride_

_donna tokidatte_

_soba ni irukara_

_kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru_

_mayonakani_

_urusai_

_toori ni haitte_

_unmei no kamen wo tore_

_saki wo mitooshi suginante_

_imi no nai koto ha yamete_

_kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo_

_mirai wo zutto sakidayo_

_bokunimo wakaranai_

_kansei sasenaide_

_motto yokushite_

_one scene zutsu totte_

_ikeba iikara_

_kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario_

_utsushidasu_

_motto hanasouyo_

_mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_

_miteiteyo_

_donnani yokutatte_

_shinji kirenaine_

_sonna toki datte_

_soba ni irukara_

_kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru_

_mayonakani_

_motto hanasouyo_

_mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_

_miteiteyo_

_motto hanasouyo_

_mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo_

Reiko and Suki walked onto stage. Reiko got a whistle from the crowd and blushed. The music started.

( And yet again, I do not own this song, but listen to it.)

_Is this a dream If it is Please don't wake me from this high I'd become comfortably numb Until you opened up my eyes To what it's like When everything's right I can't believe You found me When no one else was looking How did you know just where I would be Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion The ups and the downs And you still didn't leave I guess that you saw what nobody could see You found me You found me So here we are And that's pretty far When you think of where we've been No going back, I'm fading out All that has faded me within You're by my side Now everything's fine I can't believe You found me When no one else was looking How did you know just where I would be Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion The ups and the downs And you still didn't leave I guess that you saw what nobody could see You found me You found me And I was hiding Till you came along And showed me where I belong You found me When no one else was looking How did you know, how did you know You found me When no one else was looking How did you know just where I would be Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion The ups and the downs And you still didn't leave I guess that you saw what nobody could see You found me You found me (When no one else was lookin') You found me (How did you know just where I would be) You broke through All of my confusion The ups and the downs And you still didn't leave I guess that you saw what nobody could see The good and the bad And the things in between You found me You found me _

Then the concert was over. Everyone cheered. Reiko and Suki walked into dressing room with everyone.

" Great job"

" Love the shirt"

" Hey can you teach me that song" and other random comments. While everyone was celebrating, Sora slipped out the back door. Roxas saw him, and followed. Sora swam for a while then came to rock formation.

" Axel..." he called. Sora felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around. A spikey haired rehead was there. He had a fin to match his hair.

" AXEL" Sora yelled. He gave Axel a hug. Then he let go.

" So, How have you been" Sora asked.

" Well. Lets see. The past three days I have been living in my mortal enemy, water. I HATE seafood so I am STARVING, and I miss my best friend" Axel said. Then he pouted which caused Sora to laugh.

" You can come with us if you want to" Sora said. Axel pondered for a moment.

" Umm, I dont know. If I wan to come, I will come to your ship tomorrow. I can teleport there through darkness" Axel said. Sora nodded and waved Axel good bye. Sora swam off.

" It seems you haven't changed a bit, Axel" came a voice. Roxas swam out of the shadows. Axel looked happy as a chipmunk.

" ROXAS" he yelled, swimming to the blonde. Roxas shook his head. Axel stopped.

" N-no, it cant be"

" But it is"

" Xemnas..."

It was 10:00 when everyone boarded the ship. They all went to their rooms and slept. Namine was worried thiugh. She had'nt seen Roxas since the concert. She got up and decided to go and see him. Namine knocked on his door. No response. She slowly opened the door. She gasped. Axel was tied up on his bed, duck tape over his mouth. Namine ran to him and tore the duck tape off.

" Oww, LOOK OUT" Axel said. Namine turned. Roxas was against the wall.

" It seems you have figured out my plan, Namine" Roxas said, then a flash of light appeared and Roxas's body fell. Where Roxas was standing, Xemnas was now there. He ran to Namine and stuck his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. She bit him. He yelled and shook his hand. Namine ran past and went to Roxas's body. Xemnas, in the mean time, had putten tape back over Axel's mouth. Xemnas ran to Namine and picked her up. He ran over to Axel and grabbed him to. Then a portal appeared. Roxas woke up. He looked over. The room was spinning. He could make out three figures, one of which, was Namine. Roxas tried to stand and get her, put Xemnas had gona through the portal and Roxas missed and hit the wall. He blacked out. Sora and Konatsu were walking and they decided to check on Roxas. They opened the door and saw him on the floor. They picked him up and set him on his bed. Then they walked out.

3 hrs later...

Roxas woke up. He looked around. He was still dizzy from hitting the wall. He stood up but fell over. He grabbed the door frame and walked out. The barely made it down the hall. The fell over and opened the kitchen door. Suki, Sora, and Riku jumped up. Roxas looked up.

" Namine... Xemnas took...Axel...gotta save them" Roxas studdard out. Sora and Riku looked confused but helped him up anyways. They set him in a chair. The room stopped spinning. He looked up. Sora, Riku and Suki were staring him in the face.

Roxas then explained how Xemnas took him over and that when Xemnas came out he woke up and sawhim kidnapping Axel and Namine but then missed the portal and hit the wall.

" Oh, ok"

Just then Kairi and Reiko walked in.

" Whats up"


	9. Reiko's Secret

Chapter 9- Reiko's Secret

" And thats what happend" explained Roxas for like the fifth time, sick of the story already. That time he had explained it to everyone.

" Oh my gosh, and all this time I thought it was you, I mean the real you, not Xemnas you" Suki said.

" Yeah, and now Xemans has my best friend" Roxas said, getting a scowl from Sora, " and my girlfriend".

" Well, where could they be" asked Konatsu.

" The world that-

" Never was, I know Sora I lived there" Roxas cut in. Sora gave him one of his signature pouts.

" Well, Lets go" Kairi said, jumping up. Riku and Sora got up and went into the control room. They needed to fly the ship.

" Hey Kai, could I see you in the hall for a seccond" Konatsu said. Kairi nodded so the two walked into the hall.

" I don't wannna do this anymore" Konatsu said.

" But, why? I think if we stick it out just a couple more days it will work, please" Kairi said.

" Umm, ok. I got it. Before we land, I'll kiss you once, then after we rescue Namine and Axel, i"ll dump you"

" Yeah! That'll work" Kairi said. She smiled and skipped off. Konatsu watched her turn the corner. He dropped his head back and slid to the floor...

Reiko walked out of the kitchen. She was singing.

" Shizukani Deguchini, Tatte, Kurayami- Oh! Konatsu" she said. While singing, she noticed him on the floor crying. Reiko ran up to him and sat.

" Whats wrong, are you okay" Reiko said. Konatsu looked at her.

" My 16th bday is in two months"

" So..."

" In 2 months, Riku will die unless I leave. But, I dont wanna leave. You guys took me in and loved me even though I'm supposed to kill-" Konatsu sobbed harder. Reiko looked sick. She stood up and walked to her room. She pulled up her long sleeve to reveal a scar.

" I cant let another guy I love die" Reiko said to herself. She went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Smiling weakly, Reiko took a razorblade from the table, next to a porcelain sink. Before she could stop herself, she pushed the sharp blade against her wrist. Old scars covered in blood, as Reiko slid the razorblade against her skin, making a deeper wound than she was intending to. But she couldn't feel any pain. No. The crimson liquid which poured down on the floor, made her feel good. Reiko felt wosy from blood loss and toppled to the ground, hard. She tried to stand and hit her head on the sink. Blackness...

Suki walked form the kitchen to her room. She lifted her arm.

" EWW! I need to take a shower" she said. She grabbed her towel and walked down the hall. Suki opened the door.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Sora and Riku turned.

" That was Suki" Sora said. Riku and Sora ran out. On the way to the bathroom, they ran into the rest of the gang.

" Wheres Reiko" Roxas asked. Riku ran faster. They all made it to the bathroom. Riku opened the door. Suki was holding Reiko in a pool of blood. Reiko wasn't moving and Suki was bawling. Konatsu and Sora picked up Reiko form a crying Suki. Riku dropped to the ground.

" What happend" Riku asked. Suki closed her eyes as two tears rolled out.

" Kairi get the first aid kit" said Sora. Kairi dissapeared as Konatsu and Sora took Reiko to her bed. They set her down. KAiri came in. Sora took the First Aid Kit from Kairi and opened it. He cleaned the wounds on Reikos head and arm then bandaged them. He looked at Kairi. He gav her a weak smile then frowned. He looked down at Reiko then walked out the room. Kairi and Konatsu looked at each other. They decided in their silence to go plan...

" What happend" Riku asked. Suki closed her eyes as two tears rolled down her face.

" Five years ago, Reiko and her two year younger sister, Roxii, went to go see Reiko's best friend Sutzu, it was his birthday. That morning Reiko wrapped her gift and helped Roxii make a cake. They walked across the street to Sutzu's house. REiko opened the door. The cake in Roxii's hand fell, and Reiko's jaw dropped. Apparently, Sutzu had killed himself. Put a gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger" Suki explained. Riku looked confused.

" But, but that doesn't explain why she cut herself" Riku asked, puzzled. Suki choked back more tears.

" After Zu died, Reiko became depressed. Anti- Depressents never worked, so she let her sorrow out in another way"

FLASHBACK

Suki walked in Reikos door. REiko was sitting on the floor, a razor to her wrist.

" REIKO" Suki screamed. Reiko looked back as Suki dropped her stuff and ran to Reiko. Suki grabbed the razor.

" What do you think your doing" Suki screamed. Reiko cringed as Suki lectured her.

" If you ever, EVER do that again, I will mess you up so bad that the pain from the razor will be nothing compared to what I will do, UGGGGHHHH" Suki screamed. Reiko looked up at her with sorrow in her eyes. Reiko hugged Suki's legs and cried.

END OF FLASHBACK

" I made her promise never to do that again. But I don't know why she'd cut herself. No ones dieing, right" Suki asked. Riku got quiet.

" Oh god. I-i didnt know" Suki said.

" God, I dont know how she found out" Riku said, he punched the ground.

" Umm, so, whats wrong. Do you have like cancer or something"

" Murder"

" Wh-what"

" Konatsu is to murder me on his birthday, in two months" Riku said.

" But, hes like your best friend. Why".

" Darkness. It's overpowering. The darkness in his heart is to overpower him" Riku said.

" Oh" Suki said. They sat in silence for a minute.

" Come on. Lets go see hows shes doing" Riku said. He stood up and extended his hand. Suki sniffled and grabbed his hand. They walked down the hall to Reikos room.

" So, when Reiko wakes up, i'll ask you to step in the hall with me" Konatsu said.

" Right, then Riku will tell Sora to follow us" Kairi said.

" Then I'll kiss you"

" Right"

" Then I'll take you back to my room and-

" HEY! That's not part of the plan" Kairi said. She threw a pillow at Konatsu but he dodged it.

" I know I know I'm just kidding" he said. The two stood up and walked down the hall.

" I'm hungry, catch ya later" Konatsu said, dissapearing into the kitchen. Kairi decided to go mop up the mess in the bathroom. She grabbed her Ipod out of her pocket then stuck the earphones in and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed the mop of the wall and started to mop.

Sora went to the control room. Things were fine so he decided to go somewhere else. Sora walked out and heard singing and quietly crept to the bathroom door. Kairi was singing. Her voice was soft and sweet. He smiled and walked away...

Riku slowly opened the bedroom door. Reiko was still asleep. Riku put his finger to his mouth and led Suki in. He sat on the edge of Reiko's bed. He took one of her hands and kissed it, then held it. Suki smiled and walked out the room. She went to her room, layed on the bed, and fell asleep.

Roxas was sitting on his bed. The last two months had been a blur. And now Namine and Axel were gone. Right now Roxas ws more mad at Xemnas then he had ever been in his life. He layed down and closed his eyes, and went to sleep with a head full of thoughts.

" Riku" Reiko gasped. She sat up. A pain shot up her arm. She grabbed it and looked down. It was bandaged. She had a throbbing headache. She looked around and smiled. Riku was asleep kneeling by her bed, he did have a pillow though. Reiko tried to get up and move without disturbing Riku. She failed. Riku stirred then blinked. He looked at Reiko.

" Reiko..." he said.

" Yes, I'm up" she said. Riku's face lit up. He jumped up and pulled her into a hug. She pulled away.

" How could you not tell me"

" I don't know. I just couldnt. I didnt want to hurt you"

" Well Im more hurt now then I would have been if you would have told me" Reiko said.

" Im sorry. I should have told you". Riku leaned down and kissed her. This was like no other kiss. They kissed for a good minute when Sora walked in.

" Oh, umm, I see Reiko's awake" Sora said. Reiko blushed.

" HEY GUYS REIKO'S AWAKE" Sora yelled. Riku put a hand on his ear.

" THATS MY EAR BOY" Riku yelled at him. Just then Kairi and Konatsu came in.

" Where are Suki and Roxas" asked Konatsu.

" Probably asleep" Sora said. Kairi looked at Konatsu.

" Hey Kai, can I see you in the hall". Kairi nodded so the two walked out.

" Hey , you should follow them" Riku said right on que, Sora shrugged and walked out the door. He followed them, then he heard them stop. He backed against the wall and peered. He gasped. Konatsu and Kairi were kissing. Sora felt his stomach go quesy. He ran to his room and collapsed on his bed. He never felt so miserable in his life. Sora cried himself to sleep.


	10. Confessions of A Broken Heart

Chapter 10- Confessions of a Broken Heart

" Reiko, you know I love you right" Riku said to Reiko as they sat on his bed.

" Yup"

" Well, there is one way to help save me"

" WHAT, HOW"

" Well, I need to keep Konatsu away from me for two days. Then the darkness in his heart will settle down and he will be normal again"

" We can do that right" Reiko asked.

" One problem, Konatsu knows where I live, he could teleport there through the darkness"

" Well, hmm, I dont know"

" Me either" Riku sighed. Reiko perked up. She wiped out her keyblades and turned to Riku.

" I'll protect you" she said. Riku put the keyblades in her hands down.

" Well you could, but I don't know how strong he will be, with the darkness and all". Reiko raised an eyebrow.

" What, you don't think I'm strong enough" she said. Reiko poofed the keyblades away and stood Riku up. She shoved him against the wall till' he was a foot from it.

" HEY! Put me down, I don't want you to strain your arm"

" Your kidding right" Reiko said. Riku shook his head.

" No, I really care about you" Riku said in all seriousness. Reiko let him down gently. Riku put a hand on his chest.

" Ow, that hurt" he said.

" Oh, I'm sorry, hug" Reiko said, outstretching her arms with a puppydog look on her face.

" How bout a kiss instead" he asked.

Riku smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Then the door opened.

" Oh, sorry" Konatsu said. Riku stamped his foot impatiently.

" Umm, I was wondering if you saw Sora" he asked.

" No, LEAVE" Riku said, pointing out the door. Konatsu turned and walked out.

" Now, where were we" Riku asked, turning to Reiko.

" I think you were going to kiss me" she said. Riku smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

" Sora... Soooorraaa" Konatsu called. He walked into his bedroom. Sora was still asleep, and Konatsu could see dried tears clung on his face. Konatsu felt the guilt rush in. He felt horrible. Konatsu cried a total of 4 tears then walked out.

Suki woke up. She looked at the clock. It was 9:30. Sora was gonna kill her for not following " schedule" and waking up at 7:00. Suki scrambled to get dressed and ran to the kitchen. Roxas, Konatsu, Kairi, Riku, and Reiko were all eating and talking.

" Enjoy your beauty sleep" Reiko asked. Suki nodded and made herself a cup of tea. Everyone started up there own conversation. Reiko was telling Suki about her first kiss ( surprisingly, Suki had never been kissed). Riku was talking to Konatsu. Then the door opened. Sora trudged in. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and puffy, he looked awful. He walked to the table and sat, then clunked his head on the table. He looked up. Roxas was staring him in the face.

" Hey man, you don't look so good" Roxas said.

" I know" Sora said in an extremly raspy voice. Suki looked concerned.

" Oh, Sora go back to bed. I'll get you some asprin and make you some tea" she said, then began to make some tea. Sora nodded and went back to his room. Konatsu looke at Kairi.

" Do I even have to say it" Konatsu said. Kairi got up and walked into the hall with Konatsu.

" I am NOT doing this anymore" he said.

" B-but why? I think our plan is working" she said.

" You call THIS working" he yelled.

" But if we just stuck around for another day or two-

" NO! Kairi this is the last straw. Its over" Konatsu said. He stormed off. Kairi sighed. This was going to be a long flight.

" Sora..." Suki called as she knocked on his door. She opened it and saw him on his bed. She walked over and gave him the tea and aspron. He weakly smiled and ate the asprin. He looked at Suki. Then he burst into tears and hugged her.

" Its not fair. I know she'll never like me, but it hurts" he cried. She held him as he cried.

Kairi decided to go see Sora, thinking he had the flu. She walked to his door. Kairi was about to knock when she heard a voice. Suki's.

" I know baby, I know" Kairi heard her say. She silently gasped.

" The plan didn't work, but it was foolproof" Kairi said.

" What plan" came a voice. Kairi turned. Riku.

" Again, what plan" he said.

" Well, you see, it all started, Sora" Kairi rambled.

" You mean YOU did this to Sora" Riku said.

" NO! I didn't want this to happen, I wanted-

" You know what I really don't care. You hurt my best friend, I don't think I could ever forgive you for that" he said, then he walked past her into Sora's room.

" Hey, how ya feelin" Riku asked as he shut the door and walked over to Suki and Sora. Sora looked up. He grabbed Riku and Suki and hugged them.

" You guys are my best friends, I love you" he cried. Suki and Riku looked at each other. Sora let go.

" So, is the reason you look so horrible-

" Uh huh" Sora said.

" Don't worry, it'll be ok" Riku said, giving Sora a goofy grin. Just then Konatsu, Reiko and Roxas came in.

" Hey man " Konatsu said. Sora smiled at him.

" Umm, do you like have the flu or something" a clueless Reiko asked. Everyone stared at her.

" Umm, yeah lets go with that" Suki said. Just then the door opened. Kairi walked in. She got an angry glare from Konatsu and Riku. She walked to Sora.

" H-hey" she said.

" Hi" mumbled Sora. Suki looked at the two.

" Umm, groupmeetinginthehallwitheveryoneexceptSoraandKairi NOW" Suki yelled. Everyone followed Suki into the hall.

" Hey, why did you make us leave! I could feel the steam between them-

" Shut up Roxas" Suki said, she grabbed som wierd gadget from her bag and stuck it on the wall. They could hear what Kairi and Sora were saying now.

" So, do you have the flu" Kairi asked.

" No but I am sick though" he mumbled. Sora looked at the ground. Kairi looked devastated.

" Look, I know you saw me and Konatsu the other night. But its over between us, were through"

" Well I'm sorry for your loss" Sora said sarcastically. Kairi was on the verge of tears.

" Look, I wanted to tell you something but nevermind" Kairi said. She ran out the door.

Riku walked in followed by Suki. Konatsu and Roxas had gotten bored and were thumb-wresteling.

" Hey..."

" Hi..."

" YOU DIDN'T TELL HER SORA WHY DIDN'T YOU-

" Suki calm down! Sora's had a rough week. Give him some sympathy" Riku said. Suki shut up and sat down.

" Well, I wanted to tell her, but I was sooo mad" Sora said.

" Well, you got me and Reiko together, so I owe you one" Riku said, then he ran out the door.

" Wait! Riku what are you planning" Suki yelled chasing after him. Reiko walked in. She sat on the bed next to him.

" Umm, hi. I kind of overheard your conversation. I was still in the hall. Mind explaining to me what " I wanted to tell her". Please explain who and tell them what" Reiko said. Sora looked at her. He sighed.

" It all started in preschool..."

FLASHBACK

4 year olds Sora and Riku are sitting in a classroom playing with clay.

" I made a paopou fruit Miss. Starr, seee see" said an excited Riku who held up an extremly colorful blob of clay.

" Yes I see Riku. Sora, what have you made" Miss. Star asked.

" I made a heart for Morgan" he said, revealing a red blob of clay that if you turned your head and squinted, looked like a heart.

" Eww! I don't like you or your ugly heart Sora" said a blonde. She and a group of girls went off to talk to older guys. ( 5 year olds, oooh). Sora started to cry. Just then a brunnette walked over to him.

" I like your heart Sora" she said. Sora smiled.

" My name is Kairi. I'm new here"

END OF FLASHBACK

" Ever since then I've liked her. She lived two houses down and so we became best friends. But I never found the courage to tell her" Sora said. " It doesnt matter anymore though. She'll never like me".

" Ok, but um, if you don't have the flu, whats wrong" Reiko asked, still clueless.

" Well, I saw Konatsu and Kairi kissing. It felt awful. Like-

" You would never love again. Like your heart was ripped out and stomped on" Reiko cut in with a creepy look on her face.

" Umm, yeah. How did you know" Sora asked confused.

( explains story about Sutzu)

" Oh. Wow. That stinks" Sora said.

" Say, when are we landing" Reiko asked, changing the subject.

" Umm, in two days"

" Oh, ok, well, I'm gonna go to sleep. It's been a long day. Night". Sora said. Then he fell back and went to sleep. Reiko looked at her watch.

" It's only 7:00 though. Oh well" she said. She yawned. Then she went to her room. She was tired herself. She sat on her bed and was about to fall asleep when...

" REIKO" came a voice. A spikey haired silver head jumped on her and started to tickled her. She screamed and laughed. She punched Riku.

" Get...hahaha...of me... I... gotta sleep...hahaha" Reiko squealed. Riku got off and went to his bed.

" Good night" he said.

" Night" she said.

3 hrs later...

Reiko was having a hard time sleeping. She was tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare.

DREAM

Reiko is standing in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Riku is laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Reiko gasped. She looked down. Hey keyblade was covered in blood.

" Why Reiko, why" came a voice. Sora stepped out of the shadows, the Ultimate Keyblades drawn.

" We trusted you" cam another voice. Konatsu came out, the Kamniack in hand.

" Where is your heart" came a last voice. Roxas stepped out, his keyblades drawn. They all came toward her.

" I didn't do it, I love Riku" Reiko said.

" Yeah, if you love him so much why did you kill him" Roxas asked.

Reiko felt something whack her legs. She shrieked and fell to the ground. Reiko looked up. She saw Sora raise his keyblade, then swing.

" NOOO"

" Reiko"

" I didn't do it I swear"

" REIKO wake up"

Reiko sat up. She panted and looked around. Riku had his hands on both of her shoulders and was looking at her.

" Riku, I had an awful dream"

" I can see that. What was so scary about it" he asked.

" Y-you died" she said.

" Ah. That is scary. Luckily its only a dream. Go back to sleep" he said. Then he walked over to his bed and layed down.

" I'm not going anywhere" he said. Then Riku went to sleep.

" But, it was so real".


	11. Castle Oblivion

Chapter 11- Castle Oblivion

This chapter is about Namine and Axel... ENJOY!

Namine gasped. She sat up and looked around. She was in a small room. It was white all over with streaks of blue wire on it in random places. There were to beds. She occupied one while Axel layed on the other. He was still asleep. Namine sighed. The last things she remembered where walking in and finding Axel, getting kidnapped, then someone sticking a white cloth over her mouth until she went to sleep. Namine got up and went over to Axel.

"Axel... Axel please, wake up." she said as she gently shook him. Axel opened his eyes.

"Namine." he said. Then he sat up. Namine sat on the bed with him. He looked around the room.

"Any idea where we are?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, were in the basement of Castle Oblivion. We can escape though. I lived here for 11 years, so I know some secret passages and stuff." Axel said. He smiled. Then he stood up. He walked along the wall, knocking at different places. Then he stopped. Axel pushed one of the wires, and the wall opened up.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Namine asked, she ran over to him.

"Secret." he said. Axel grabbed her hand and led her out of the door. They turned a corner.

"Now somehow I just knew you would escape, Axel." came a voice. Namine and Axel whirled around.

"Now Xexy. You know we don't mean any harm. Why not just let us-"

"You know I hate that nickname. Ever since Larxene called me it, no one will call me by my real name." Xexion said, then he walked to Namine and took her chin in his hand. He looked her in the eyes.

"So you're the one who holds young Roxas's heart, hmph." he said. Axel slashed him in the back with his Chakrams. Xexion turned.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Axel roared. Xexion smiled.

"It seems we are jealous of young Roxas are we?" Xexion said. Axel ran toward him and slashed him a couple times. Xexion fell over, and his body disapeared into a dark portal. Axel turned to Namine. She smiled.

"Thanks buddy." Namine said in a manly voice, then she punched his shoulder playfully. He laughed.

"Anytime girlfriend." Axel said in a girly voice. Namine laughed. The two linked arms and skipped down the hall. They traveled up stairs, down halls, through and airvent, and they finally reached the entrance hall.

"Okay, on the count of three…"

"One…two…"

"Three." Came another voice. The two turned. Xemnas.

"Well, well, well. You made it this far in vain." He said.

"You want to get away with this, everyone is coming, I know it. Namine said. Xemnas smiled.

"Exactly. You see, you hold the key to Roxas's heart. And I need him in the Organization. So, with you as bait, I'm sure to get him."

"No you won't!" Axel said. Xemnas snapped his fingers. Axel was grabbed by Saix and Larxene. They pulled him to the side.

"Now, my young lady, we wait." Xemnas said. He snapped his fingers again and Demyx appeared. Axel and Namine were defenseless. All they could do was wait.

2 hrs pass…

"Umm…a log." Said Larxene.

"No, a corpse." Said Namine.

The 5 had gotten bored and were playing charades.

"Ummm, give us a hint Axel."

"It starts with 'S'"

"SNAKE!" yelled Demyx.

"You got it." Said Axel. He looked at Namine.

"Hey, lets play Hide and Seek."

"Okay! I'm it!" yelled Axel.

He turned towards the wall and hid his face.

"1…2…3…"

Everyone scrambled to find a hiding spot.

"7…8…9…10…Ready or not, here I come!" he said. He saw Namine and walked to her.

"Suckers…" she snickered. The two walked to the front door…

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast." Came a voice. Xemnas was behind them.

"This horseplay is not tolerated. Oh, and dear Namine. Enjoy the last hours with your heart. Don't worry you'll get it back as soon as Roxas joins Organiztaion XIII."

"Stupid! Nobodies don't have hearts!" she said. Xemnas smiled.

"Ah. But you are the Nobody of Kairi, the purest princess. Her Nobody has a heart." He said. Namine put her hand on her chest. Thump Thump.

"See, foolish girl. You enjoy it…" Xemans said. He poofed away. Namine turned to Axel.

"Axel…it's not fair. Why must life be so cruel?" she cried in his shoulder. "It's destiny, babe." He said, patting her back. He looked up.

"Please, hurry guys."


	12. The Showdown

Chapter 12- The Showdown

"Okay guys. This is it." Sora said. They had just arrived at The World That Never Was. Sora was telling everyone to be careful. The gang stepped off the ship. Sora pointed to a long trail.

"That's the way to Castle Oblivion, let's go." He said, but Roxas stopped him.

"Actually, I know a shortcut, this way." He said, running up another path. The gang shrugged and followed Roxas. They made it to the castle. Roxas burst open the door.

In the middle of the floor was Namine, and Axel was gagged next to her. Roxas ran to Namine while Sora ran to Axel. Sora unwrapped his mouth.

"Namine, wake up!" Roxas cried as he shook her.

"She can't hear you, her heart is gone." Axel said, standing up as Sora untied him.

"But, she's a Nobody, they don't have hearts." Riku said as the rest of the gang joined up with them.

"Ah, but you forget one thing. Namine is the nobody of Kairi, the purest princess of heart. Her nobody is so strong it has a heart." Axel said.

" It meaning Namine. She has a name you know." Roxas said, steamed at what his best friend had just said. Axel patted him on the back.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back soon." Axel said.

"Yes, Roxas. As soon as you join back with Orginazation 13, your precious Namine will be returned." Came a voice. Axel and Roxas jumped up. It was Xemnas.

"Kairi! Suki! Go and get Namine's body and take it to safety!" Roxas roared at the two girls. They obeyed Roxas and grabbed Namine's body and took it to the front door.

Roxas, Sora, Riku, Konatsu, Reiko, and Axel all ran together and formed a line, all had their weapons drawn. Xemnas laughed. He pulled out his weapons and stood, ready for anything.

Sora was the first to attack. He ran up to Xemnas and tried to attack him in the air. Xemnas blocked. Then Roxas came forward with a reversal ariel combo, but missed and fell over on the ground. Riku charged after Xemnas, but he disappeared. Riku looked for him but couldn't see him. Then Xemnas reappeared behind him and jabbed Riku in the back, causing him to fall over. Axel ran forward and pretended to hit him, then swerved back around and hit Xemnas clear in the face. Konatsu ran forward and rammed Xemnas right in the side. Xemnas made an "oof" sound, and then looked sick. Xemnas wobbled, then toppled to the ground. The last and final blow was delivered by Reiko as she drove her keyblades into his chest. Xemnas looked up at her and smiled.

"Fool…." He bellowed. Then Xemnas disappeared into a beam of light.

"We did it!" Roxas said, jumping up into the air.

"Yesssssss!" Axel said, throwing his hands up and screaming for joy.

"Nice job everyone." Sora said, poofing away his keyblade. A ball of light appeared, then it went behind Reiko. She gasped and looked like a zombie. Riku looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked as Reiko's eyes glowed red, then slowly turned back into their original color.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Reiko said. Roxas, in the mean time, had walked over to Namine's body and was crying.

"Why.." Roxas said.

"Hey fellas…what did I miss?" came a voice.

"KING MICKEY!" Sora yelled as he ran up and hugged the black dressed mouse.

"Sora it's nice to see you too." King Mickey said.

"Well, what's been happening the past 3 months….." Sora said, then he explained the past 3 months in one breath.

"Um, okay. It seems you guys have been busy." King Mickey said, "and can you introduce me to the three new friends?" he added.

"I'm Reiko" said Reiko as she walked up and shook the King's hand.

"SUKI!" Suki screeched as she ran up to the King and almost tore his arm off shaking his hand.

"Konatsu." Konatsu said, giving the King a "sup" sign with his fingers.

"So your Konatsu, may I speak with you for a moment" The King said. Konatsu nodded so the King took him over to a corner.

Riku smiled. The old gang was back together. He looked around. Where was Reiko? Suddenly, he gasped. Riku looked down and saw a keyblade sticking out of his stomach. Then, the keyblade was pulled out. Riku's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground. In the place behind Riku, was Reiko, a bloody keyblade in hand. She was smiling viciously. Reiko then choked. Her eyes glowed red again, then normal in the next moment. She looked down. Riku was laying in the floor, in a pool of blood. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh no…" Reiko said. Suki looked over at her, then to the ground, and screamed. Reiko was sobbing. She moved her hand.

"Why, Reiko why?" came a voice. Sora stepped out of the shadows, the Ultima Weapon drawn.

"We trusted you…" came another voice. Konastu stepped out of the shadows, Kamniack at his side.

"Where is…" said Roxas.

"You heart." Reiko sobbed. She dropped to the ground.

"Yeah…how'd you know?" Roxas asked, puzzled, scratching his head with his Keyblade.

"I kew this was going to happen." She said.

"WHAT?" Sora said.

"Yeah, but I, don't know what came over me, I felt, cold and weird I guess." Reiko said. She looked up at Roxas.

Roxas looked worried.

"Do you feel empty?" Roxas asked Reiko.

"Yeah….like a part of me left." She said.

"Xemnas. Axel, I think I know where he might be, follow me." Roxas said, calling over Axel. The two boys ran off toward a door and disappeared around the corner.

Sora, Konatsu ( who had finished talking with the King, the King left, and Konatsu saw the whole thing), Suki, and Kairi all ran over to where Riku was lying. Sora put a hand on his chest.

"I-I feel a slight pulse. Kairi, get out a potion would you?" Sora asked her. Kairi nodded and pulled out a colorful jar full of liquid.

While all of this was happening, Reiko had gone to a corner and was sitting in the fetile position.

"I killed him, I killed him." Reiko muttered to herself over and over again.

"He is alive!" Suki called out. Riku coughed, then spit out some blood. He looked around.

"What happened?" Riku asked, looking down at the wound in his stomach.

"Um, this is kind of hard to explain without explaining it for an hour, so, sigh, Reiko stabbed you Riku." Sora said. Riku looked at him.

"What?" Riku asked, extremely confused. Sora sighed and explained the whole " Xemnas can take over your body" thing.

"Oh. Well, where is she now?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, where did she go?" Suki asked, looking around. She spotted Reiko sitting on the floor in the corner.

"OH! I'll go talk to her!" Suki said. Riku shook his head.

"No. I'll go talk to her." He said. Riku stood up with the help of Sora and Konatsu, and walked over to Reiko.

"Hey." Riku said. Reiko looked at him. She closed her eyes and hid her head in her knees.

"No, go away. Your from my mind. Riku's dead. I killed him." Reiko cried, rocking.

"But I'm not dead. See?" Riku said, putting ahand on her. She shudderd. After a minute, Reiko realized that this "figment of her mind" would not go away. She looked up.

"R-Riku?" she stuttered. Riku smiled at her.

"Oh Riku!" she cried, jumping onto him and crying into his shoulder. He held her as she cried. Reiko looked at him.

"I thought you were dead." She sobbed. He looked at her.

"Now I told you I wasn't going anywhere, now didn't I?" he said. Reiko laugh-cried. Riku helped her stand and picked her up. She lay her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. Riku walked to Sora, Kairi, Suki, and Konatsu.

"We're good." Riku said. Just then a laughing Axel and Roxas came in.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Well, we found Xemnas." Roxas said., holding a bottle with a tiny Xemnas pouting.

"Aww. What are we gonna do with him, SQUASH HIM?" Sora said with an evil grin.

"No, I;ve got a better idea." Said Axel.

10 min. later…

"AAH AAH!" came the tiny shrills of Xemnas. He was being chased by Mr. Fluffykins, Xexion's cat. The cat pounced and caught Xemnas. Then it ate him. The 8 friends went "Ooh".

"Haha. That was fun." Said Sora. Roxas stood up. He walked over to Namine.

"Namine, I love you." Roxas said. Two tears rolled out and landed on her body. Suddenly, Namine's body glowed. Roxas stepped back as she rose. Namine's eyes fluttered open. She was lowered, then fell into Roxas's arms.

"Rox-as" she said, then she fainted. Roxas smiled as he carried her to the group.

"Are we ready to go?" he said. Everyone nodded.

Everyone walked on the Gummi ship. Sora, Kairi, Suki, and Axel (who roomed with Roxas) went to sleep. Riku carried Reiko to bed. He tucked her in and kissed her. Then he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Roxas carried Namine to her room. He sat her on her bed and brushed some hair from her face. He kissed her forehead and went to his room to sleep.


	13. Konatsu

Chapter 13- Konatsu

Sora woke up and walked into the control room. They would be going home, finally, with everyone their. Sora smiled. Things were back to normal. He set a course for Destiny Islands, and then left for then kitchen. They would be arriving in two days. Sora went back to the kitchen were he met Suki and Reiko. They were giggling like crazy looking at some wierd video camera ub Suki's hands. Sora walked over to them.

"Umm, what are you guys doing?" Sora asked. Reiko looked at him.

"Riku was sleeping talking, well, technically, he was sleep singing, listen!" Reiko said, holding the camera up to Sora.

"I'm so happy I can barely breathe. I am excited cuz there's only one of me..." Riku sang in the camera. Sora was on the floor laughing. Just then Riku walked in. Sora, Suki, and Reiko were rolling on the floor, laughing. He looked at them.

"Um, okay... I knew you guys were nuts, but this is even too much for you guys." Riku said. Reiko stopped laughing and handed Riku the camera. He quickly stopped smiling.

"Who.. who filmed this?" Riku asked. Reiko stood up and looked at him.

"I did!" she giggled. He looked at her.

"WHAT! It was hilarious!" Reiko said. He smiled.

"Yeah. And that song was one Sora made up when he was five. I remembered it." Riku said.

"Oh yeah! I made that up when.." Sora stopped.

"When what?" Asked Suki.

"When I found out that Kairi lived two houses down from me." Sora said.

"Oh." Said Reiko.

"Yeah well. We are landing in Destiny Islands tomorrow." Said Sora, then he walked out the door.

"Roxas." Namine said.

"Yes Namine?" Said Roxas.

"Did you miss me?" She asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I love you Namine." Roxas said. She smiled.

"Though I do have one question. If you have a heart, do I?" Roxas asked. Namine looked weary.

"I- I don't know Roxas." She said. Then Namine put a hand on his chest. Nothing.

"I guess not then." Roxas said. Then he sighed. Namine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just because you don't have a heart, doesn't mean you can't feel or love." Namine said. She kissed him. Roxas smiled.

"Yeah. I know." he said. Just then a knock on the door came.

"Come in."

"Hey. We are landing home tomorrow." Sora said. Roxas and Namine nodded. Sora smiled and walked out the door.

"Well. I better go back. I love you." Namine said. She stood up and walked out. Axel came in.

"Hey, I heard you little conversation. I wonder what it's like to have a heart." Axel said. He sat down.

"Well. At least we remember what it was like to have one." Roxas said.

"Yeah, I guess." Axel said. He stood up and grabbed a suitcase and chucked it at Roxas.

"Better start packing." he said. Then Axel walked out.

The next morining...

"Okay, we are landing!" Sora yelled. Everyone was cheering. The Gumi Ship's door's opened and the group stepped out. Sora ran out and dropped to the ground. He kissed the sand.

"OH! Sweet sweet sand! We are hoomeee!" Sora said as he stood up. Riku laughed at him.

"Does the sand taste good Sora?" Riku chuckled. Sora spit.

"NOPE!" He said cheerfully. The group filed out the ship and put the luggage on the ground. Konatsu stopped. He ran up the trail into the Secret Cave.

"What is he doing?" Reiko called, watching him run up there. Everyone turned. No one could figure it out. Then Sora gasped. He ran up to the cave and wipped out his keyblade and began to seal the cave's entrance.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Kairi yelled at Sora.

"Think about it! How long have we been gone?" Sora asked them, walking back.

"Umm, it will be 4 months in two days, why?"

"OMG! Konatsu's birthday is then!" Reiko said, putting her hand on her mouth. Riku walked over to her.

"Hey. It will be okay." Riku said, putting his arms around her. Namine sat down. Roxas sat down with her.

"Roxas. Will Konatsu be okay?" Namine asked him. Roxas smiled and nodded. Namine smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Suki blew hair out of her face, then looked at her watch.

"Hey! Guys it's 7:00. We need a place for everyone to sleep." Suki said.

"HEY! My dad has tents. We could all have a camp out!" Sora squealed in delight. Then he ran off and jumped in his boat.

"Hey Rku I'm gonna need some help." Sora called. Riku sighed and walked to his boat. The two boys rowed away. Ten minutes later they returned with two tents and a bunch of sleeping bags.

"Okay. Girls in one tent, boys in the other. Hut hut!" Sora said. He grabbed a sleeping bag and a flashlight and walked up to the secret cave. ( Sora had made it so you could get in not out).

"Konatsu..." Sora called. Konatsu walked up to the entrance and smiled.

"I brought you a sleeping bag and a flashlight." Sora said, then he pushed the contents into the cave. Konatsu picked them up and walked back into the cave.

"Goodnight!" He called.

"Goodnight!" Sora said. He walked back down the hill and into the Boy's tent. Axel and Roxas were in an arm wretle and Riku was referee.

"GOOOOO!" Riku yelled. Axel and Roxas struggled against each other, and overall Axel won. Then the four boys had a competition, with Riku and Sora versing each other for the win. Riku won.

"Aww man." Sora said. Riku jumped up and danced around.

"I won, I won!" He sang. Eventually they settled down and slept.

The Next Morning...

Sora woke up. It was 6:00. He woke everyone else up and walked out of the tent. The boys walked out and the girls were already up, dressed, and eating a breakfast they had cooked.

"Well looks like Sleeping Beauty's are up!" Suki giggled. Riku groaned and walked over to Reiko.

"Reiko, did you make me breakfast?" Riku asked in a baby voice.

"Of course...not." Reiko giggled. He sighed and grabbed a bagel form her plate.

"HEY!" She yelled. Riku smiled and then spit the bagel in his hand.

"Oh. Do you want it back?" he asked. Reiko gagged and Riku threw it aside. The took another bite of his bagel.

"So. Riku. We need to hide you." Sora said, "Any Ideas?"

"Umm, we could dig a hole, and Riku could sit in it. Then we could put a board on top of it, and we could cover it in sand!" Said Suki.

"You know that might just be stupid enough to work." Sora said.

"Yeah we could... HEY!" Suki yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Hey. Me and Riku will go get a shovel and dig a hole. There should be a plank in the Sea Side Shack. Kairi you and Reiko take that to Paupou Island. Be back in a minute." Sora said. Him and Riku left and then Kairi and Reiko walked to the shack.

A Few Minutes Later...

They had dug the hole and stuck a log in it so Riku could sit on it. They set the plank on it and covered it in sand.

"Ok. Suki, Kairi, and Namine. Go on top of the Sea Side Shack so that if by someone miracle Konatsu gets out, you don't get hurt. Axel, sit up their with them as to protect them. The rest of us will stay here and help Riku." Sora said.

Everyone went to their places.

3 hrs later...

Konatsu was sitting on his sleeping bag. He was so bored. Suddenly he cried out. He fell over and shook. Then he stood up. Konastu's eyes were black. His clothes had turned black and his keyblade was in hand. He unlocked the seal Sora put on it and walked out. Sora spotted him.

"Goddangit..." Sora said under his breath. Roxas looked over and saw Konatsu.

"Axel, Riku, get ready." Roxas said. Konatsu walked out of the cave, then teleported to the tree. Sora and Roxas turned. Konatsu jumped off and aimed for Roxas. He ran to him then teleported behind him. Konatsu struck Roxas hard in the back. Roxas cried and fell over. Then Konatsu turned. He had heard Namine shreak when he hit Roxas. In the next instant he was behind her. Axel jumped up and walked over to him, Chalkrums in hand. Konatsu grabbed Namine and stood her up.

"Where is he?" he said in an extremly evil voice.

"I-I don't know" She cried. Konatsu dropped her. Kairi caught her and the three girls ( Suki, hello!) crawled into a corner. Axel hit Konatsu in the back. Then Konastu dissapeared. Konatsu reapeared behind him and struck him hard. Axel fell over in pain. Konastu smiled and walked to Kairi. He stood her up. She trembled.

"Where is he?" Konastu said agian.

"I'll never tell!" Kairi said, shaking.

"Foolish Girl." Konastu said, he slapped her and she fell over. Sora's face was red with anger. He charged toward Konastu and whacked him several times. Konatsu fell over. He was lying when Sora put his keyblade to his neck.

"If.. you... ever...touch... Kairi...agian...I ...will...murder...you.." Sora barked at him. Konastu smiled then disapeared. Sora, who was so angry, knew where he was going to be. Sora turned just as Konastu popped up. Sora smashed him in the head. Konatsu fell over and Sora began violently hitting him. Roxas and Axel, who had recovered, ran to him.

"Take it easy, Konastu is our friend!" Roxas said. Sora turned, and just as he did, Konatsu whacked Sora, who flew right onto the board covering Riku. It smashed and Sora toppled right on top of Riku.

"H-hey! Umm, Konatsu's out of the cave. And umm, he's coming this way." Sora said. Riku nodded and threw him off and stood up. Riku whirled out the Way of The Dawn and charged toward Konatsu.

"Konatsu. If we are going to do this, let's not do it here. Let's go to the other side of the Island." Riku said. Konatsu nodded and grabbed Riku's arm and they teleported to the other side.

"RIKU!" Reiko screamed. She tried to run, but Sora and Suki caught her. She tried to fight, but they weren't letting go.

A Few Minutes Pass...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream of Riku was heard all over the Island.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora said. Everyone got up and ran toward the sounds of Riku's screams.


	14. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 14- Saying Goodbye...

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Axel, Suki, Reiko, and Namine all ran toward the shrills of Riku's screams. When they got there Riku was standing in front of Konatsu. Konastu fell over as a pool of crimson liquid flowed out his underside. Reiko slowly approached Riku. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked in his face. He was crying.

"I tried not to hurt him. But he attacked. I couldn't just stand there and let him kill me." Riku sobbed. He pulled out a clear bottle filled with green liquid and walked over toward Konatsu's body. Riku couched down and flipped Konatsu over. He had a huge gash in his stomach. Riku fed Konatsu the kiquid, then placed a drop of it on the wound. It dizzolved away and Konastu coughed. He choked and sat up.

"Riku... what happend?" Konatsu asked him. Riku laughed and explained what happend.

"Did I really do that?" Konastu asked, looking over at Kairi. She cried and nodded. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what happend back there." Konatsu said. Then he turned to Namine.

"I am sorry for hurting you too." Konastu said. She nodded.

"Hey Sora, can I talk to you?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded so they walked into a little clearing of palm trees.

"Thanks for prtecting me against Konatsu. But I mean. You were serious about mudereing him if he touched me, weren't you? Why? I mean, we are only friends?" Kairi asked. Sora sighed.

"You see, the truth is that I have loved you since that day in preschool when you said you liked my heart. Remember that song I said I made up because I was happy my mommy got Spuddies? Well, actaully, that song was about me being happy you moved down the road." Sora said. He looked at Kairi. She had tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

" Whats wrong?" Sora asked. She laughed and wiped away a tear.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled. Sora took Kairi's hand and they walked back to the group. Suki laughed.

"So I guess you guys are a couple now?" Suki asked. Sora nodded.

"FINALLY!" Everyone yelled!

"Wait? You mean EVERYONE knew we liked each other?" Sora asked.

"Show of hands, who knew that Kairi liked me?" Sora asked. Namine, Konatsu, and Roxas raised their hands.

"And who knew Sora liked me?" Kairi asked. Riku, Roxas, Reiko, Suki, Namine, Axel, and Konatsu raised their hands. Kairi and Sora laughed.

"Guess it wasn't really a secret, was it?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head and laughed. oekaki shinkan.

Reiko looked over at the ocean. It was sunset right now. The Golden sun was barley visible above the deep blue ocean. The sky was a firey red and beautiful.

"Oh Riku, look at the sunset." Reiko said. She walked over to him. Riku wrapped her into a hug and kissed her.

The Namine walked over to Roxas and kissed him.

Sora and Kairi kissed.

"Aww. I'm alone." Pouted Konatsu.

"I am too buddy." Axel said.

Suki, who was so caught in the moment, grabbed Axel and kissed him. At first he was surprised, but then he liked it.

After a moment of everyone kissing, Konatsu sighed very loudly, as if to say "I am sooooooooooo bored."

"Well. Things are back to normal."

"Actually. Umm, Sora. The Kings, when he talked to me, offered to let me live with him in the castle. So umm, I think I am going to." Konatsu said.

"But why? We all love you!" Kairi said.

"Yeah. But I don't think things will ever be the same between me and Riku. So, umm. I'm gonna go." Konatsu said.

"Okay, bye. We will miss you-"

"Umm, I kind of need you to drive me there, Sora. You still have the Gummi Ship." Konatsu said.

"And Sora?" Suki asked, running to him.

"I need you to drop me off in Twighlight Town. Before Reiko found me, I was offered housing and a job so I can make my own life." She said.

"But Suki? Your gonna leave me?" Axel said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She said. Suki kissed his cheek.

"Then I'm going with you." Axel said. Suki smiled.

"Umm, since you and Kairi are together, no need for us to come out." Namine said. Then her and Roxas fused back with their other halves.

Suki, Axel, Sora, Kairi, Reiko, and Riku all boarded the ship for one last adventure.

One Hour Passes...

"Well, we are here Konatsu." Sora said. He opened the front door and Konatsu walked out.

"Hiya Konatsu. Have you accepted my proposal?" King Mickey said as he turned the corner and saw him.

"Yeah." Konatsu said. He waved goodbye to everyone and walked away with the King.

"I'm going to miss that ding dong for brains." Sora said.

One Hour Later...

"Okay, Suki, Axel. We are going to miss you." Sora said. Everyone said their goodbye's and Suki and Axel stepped off the ship.

"Riku. I'm going with them." Reiko said.

"But, why?" Riku asked, extremly confused.

"It's hard to explain, but I can't stay here." she said. Reiko kissed him on the cheek, and walked off the ship. Riku watched as the only girl he ever loved dissapeared around the corner. Sora walked to him as the door shut and the ship took off.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. We will see her again. We can visit them." Sora said.

"But things will never be the same again." Riku said.

"Well, saying goodbye is always hard. But we can always look forward to tomorrow."

**Toshi Ama: Well, there is the story!**

**Sora: YAY! It was awesome!**

**Riku:...**

**Toshi Ama: Don't worry! I am going to write a sequal!**

**Riku: Is Reiko gonna be there?**

**Toshi Ama: Accourse!**

**Riku: YAY!**

**Sora: Ok, well R&R! Toshi will LOVE you!**

**Toshi Ama: THATS MY LINE DING DONG!**

**Sora: Sorry...**

**Toshi Ama: Well, as the last sentence of this story...**

**I LOVE CLOUDYKINS!**


End file.
